


Love to hate and hate to love

by anonymous1111



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 会長はメイド様! | Kaichou wa Maid-sama! | Maid Sama!
Genre: Angst, BAMF Takaba Akihito, Forced Pregnancy, Heavy Angst, I promise, M/M, Mpreg, Watersports, but happy ending, femme fatale(?) akihito, well akihito isn't a girl but you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 36,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous1111/pseuds/anonymous1111
Summary: Updated summary:For almost his entire existence, Akihito had no voice in the choices in his life, including his entanglement with Asami.Akihito thought for too long what his life would be like if he wasn't in a relationship with Asami, if he could even call what they had a "relationship."Until Akihito finally decides he's done with others running over his life. He was taking back control over himself, starting with making his thoughts on Asami into reality.Or, where Akihito decides to leave Asami and make a BAMF out of himself.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Takaba Akihito/Original Character(s)
Comments: 235
Kudos: 509





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its my very first time writing a fanfic on any platform or fandom, so my work is far from perfect. Please feel free to comment, leave advice or let me know about any grammar errors.

Two years. It's been two years since he first met Asami. Yet it still felt like nothing has progressed from the first day they've met. Despite the countless times the two of them had sex, Akihito did not believe this man had an ounce of affection for him. They never did anything a normal couple would do. No dates, no cuddling, no whispering sweet nothings in each other's embrace, nothing. Hell, their relationship outside of sex was less than of two strangers.

Yet, Asami would always tell him he belonged to him. Even last night, as he pounded into Akihito, he reminded him that he was his. Akihito snorted at that. The old man could dream as much as he liked, but he belonged to nobody. No matter how much Asami brutalized his body, his soul would never belong to another human being. 

But he didn't have any value to Asami, didn't he? How many times has he been called _worthless_ by the very man who claimed would chase him down the abyss? How many other fuck toys did Asami use and destroy without his knowledge? How many times did he wake up to an empty bed after a long night of relentless sex? How many times has he been left cold by Asami for weeks, or even months, until that man popped into his life again out of the blue, only to leave him again after a quick fuck? How much longer could Akihito painfully hope that something might change, despite knowing that it never will? 

Akihito was tired. He was tired of having his entire life taken away and being given nothing in return. He was starving for affection and love. But most importantly, he was starving for control. 

Absorbed in his thoughts, he continued to stare out the window of the penthouse, unaware of the figure entering the room. 

"You're up."

Akihito said nothing, which was quite unusual. He would usually curse and throw a fit after a night like the last one. 

"You are to drop your current assignment on the Yamazaki family. I don't want any tantrums this time." Asami said sternly and left. 

_So this is just how things are going to be, huh?_ Akihito thought. He was in this loop again, of Asami robbing his sovereignty and career, distracting him with passionate sex, only to leave him all broken and alone until the next opportunity comes. 

He closed his eyes as he heard the entrance being shut. The thoughts that have been bubbling within him for the past months were starting to become feelings, and he could no longer do anything to stop them from surfacing. 

He was going to leave Asami. 


	2. Chapter 2

Asami Ryuichi sat in his leather chair, attempting to finish the dreadful paperwork on his desk. He needed to stop his own mind from wandering to something else, or more specifically, someone. But it's not his fault that the meetings were so boring, and the people who worked for him even more so. Everyone everywhere shamelessly tried to suck up to his ass to get something out of him and it annoyed him out of his mind.

Well, everyone except one person.

The Asami Ryuichi didn't do romance. Point blank period. He has never dated, never had butterflies in his stomach, never had to woo anyone. He was the most powerful man in Japan, and that alone made him desired by most men and women in the world. And to his greatest annoyance, Takaba Akihito wasn't one of them.

From the very first time their eyes met, he knew Akihito was different. He had never brought anyone else into his home before. In fact, he can't recall the last time he had sex more than once with the same person other than Takaba. The boy gave him such enigmatic feelings that he couldn't describe, like nectar filled with terror and thrill.

He knew how the boy would stare at him, and he absolutely hated it. Moments after sex, he would gaze into those large eyes only to be confronted with a hazel pool of confusion, anger, and disgust. It made him feel _insecure_. For over thirty years of his existence, with his numerous confrontations with countless politicians and wealthy men, not a single one of them made him feel insecure. And just who did Takaba Akihito think he was making the great Asami Ryuichi feel this way? But the worst part was how the boy would avoid him like a plague outside the confines of their room. Akihito was ashamed of him. Yes! This boy was ashamed of bedding the most wealthiest, handsome bachelor in all of Japan. But Akihito never really had a thing for money. He liked to live life freely away from the confines of the rat race and his soul was just as vibrant as his looks. Which also meant Akihito was never short of admirers himself, vultures who called themselves his "friends" that wanted to have a sip of the beautiful boy. "Friends" who didn't have a tenth of fame or success as Asami did, yet ones who Akihito would rather be seen with than him.

And to his frustration, he realized his mind was on Akihito once again for the fifth time this day. Then the door opened with a nervous Kirishima walking in.

"Asami sama, I have bad news. Takaba and all of his belongings in the penthouse are gone"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito returns to some of the past bridges he burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the kudos hits and comments! They really mean a lot to me.  
> Also, I'm incorporating some characters from Maid Sama! into the plot, I hope everything fits smoothly (let me know if there is anything I can improve on).

Akihito didn't need much time to pack. He never had too much to carry, he was never the type to stay long in one place. 

With only two suitcases, he boarded the train to Kyoto. The train was mostly empty to his luck. He shoved in his earbuds and immersed himself in his thoughts.

To say he was heartbroken wasn't entire correct. It was more of a bruised hopelessness, a self-pitying realization on how bad at love he was as he found himself all alone again. Akihito had always known, from the very first time Asami had pulled him into that limo, that they were not meant to be. He wasn't stupid. Asami wasn't his first, and he's learned the cruel ways of love the hard way many times before. Yet he still foolishly slid into that limo and had sex with him for two years. After losing his first love, he genuinely believed he would never hurt himself in the name of love again. Still he couldn't help the undeniable attraction he had for Asami, his fickle heart refusing to cooperate with his brain. Or was his heart attempting to override its past scars by creating a larger one? 

Akihito signed, and pulled out his phone. There was no delaying the inevitable, he needed this man right now, no matter how much the past would haunt him if he did. He scrolled down through his address and pressed on a number.

"It's me, Igarashi. I need your help."

............................................................................................................

Life was never enjoyable for Takaba Akihito. His kind father, who raised him alone was always sad. Pointlessly waiting for the woman that had abandoned the two to fend for themselves against society and poverty. Still, to Akihito, his father was his everything and to his father Akihito was everything. It was the two of them against the world. Other children would mock him. Claim that he was so ugly that even his mom didn't want him. Yet Akihito would bravely endure them all, knowing his dad worked backbreaking hours to keep him fed and educated. 

But even that would be shattered when he turned twelve. Dozens of men in black suits came bursting into the little apartment and started to beat him and his father. Turns out his mother's husband--yes, as if things couldn't get worse, Akihito discovered he was a bastard of a married wealthy woman--found out about his existence. When he regained consciousness from his beatings, his dad was nowhere to be seen, and he was laying on the floor in front of a woman who looked frighteningly like him.

The next few years were absolutely the worst years of his life. His mother, a world famous businesswoman and nobel prize winner physicist, seemingly had it all on the outside, was nothing short of a violent monster who enjoyed throwing glassware at her husband. His stepfather, the successor of the Saito conglomerate, was an abused, jealous man who would take out his rage on Akihito. His younger half brother, Toshio, spoiled rotten by his stepfather and neglected by his mother, also came to despise Akihito under his father's influence.

Yet despite how horrible life had been to Akihito, it finally felt like it came full circle in his high school years to give him some happiness for once. And that happiness took form in a man named Usui Takumi. Akihito would never forget the way Usui looked at him. His eyes had the warmest glow, like the warmth of the sunshine he had never received before. He loved Usui, from his perverted smugness to his inhuman-like talent. He had found the love of his life. They had promised to get married once they graduated, and leave for New York to escape their horrid families. Life was finally looking good, until it wasn't.

Akihito was one of the few males who could give birth, which made him very valuable on the sex market. Knowing this, she had planned to use Akihito for an arranged marriage with the Igarashi family to secure more resources for her research. As soon as his plan to elope was discovered, Akihito was locked up in his room for months and was not to leave until his wedding to his betrothed. The day before his wedding, he was told that his lover had hung himself, unable to live with seeing him marry another man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami doesn't like feelings, and more revelations on Akihito's past.

With disheveled hair and his tie loosened, Asami reached for his tumbler and put it to his lips, only to realize it was empty.

"Fuck!" The cup was flung across the room, chattering into thousands of pieces. 

So it finally happened. The boy had left him. It wasn't the first time Akihito had tried to pry himself away from his grasp, but it was the first time he had actually succeeded. Even after he had fled at the airport from hong kong, it only took a few days to draw the kitten back into his cage. Its now been weeks since the boy had left without a trace, and as much as his pride denied it, he felt the impact of Akihito's absence to his bone. His luxury king sized bed suddenly felt uncomfortable and he refused to sleep in it, resorting to the sofa on the living room. The very sofa Asami would see Akihito lounging on when he came home, with his smooth and long legs laid out on the leather surface. Mornings were quiet, with no loudmouthed brat pestering him to eat breakfast. The penthouse was no longer a "home," just an empty space filled with deafening silences. 

He was going to fire all his employees. Why was it so difficult to find one goddamn person, especially someone whose existence practically glowed?

He couldn't count the number of times he went to chase after Takaba, but that was just his way. No prey gets away from his grasp. No one walks away from him unless he tells them to. He crushes those who are beneath him and retaliates against those who want vengence. He tells himself he doesn't chase after Akihito because he needs him, because Asami doesn't need anyone. Love is not a word in his dictionary. But just like when Fei Long snatched Akihito away, his need to search for him was instinctive. It was primal. Only this time, the brat had left in his own will. And although Asami's brain will never admit it, his heart screamed in pain. 

Asami grabbed the bottle of whisky and chugged the remaining liquid down.

........................................................................................................

"Long time no see, Tora."

"I thought I would never see your face again." Igarashi muttered, as he swallowed the lump on his throat with the bittersweet memories of their marriage. Four years had passed since they were no longer married. The person he had hurt beyond reconciliation in his attempt to bind him. The only person he had loved, and will always love until his very last breath.

"Me neither. Yet, here we are." Akihito's eyes were calm, piercing at the man he once suffered to call his husband. The man that once chained him in the name of love, yet showered Akihito in everything but love. What they had was nothing but a scentless flower. 

"Say hello to your mother, Sora."

Next to Tora sat a young boy, clutching at his father's arm. Akihito nervously avoided the boy's eyes, the son he had abandoned four years ago in exchange for his freedom. He never wanted to be a parent, he was forced to do his duty in producing an heir. Motherhood was something he had abandoned the moment he met his own mother, as he deemed himself not fit to be a parent just like her. He swore to himself he would forget it all, as he left for Tokyo four years ago, requesting to remove his name from Sora's birth certificate in exchange for leaving the marriage without a cent in alimony. He did not ask for this marriage, and he refused to find himself guilty of anything that resulted from it. Sora was just a mandatory requirement from the contract between Igarashi's and the Takaba's. He didn't choose to have this part of his life, and he will not be subjected to guilt for it.

"I didn't come here to meet your son. I came here because you agreed to help."

"You didn't even say what you needed help with, but you still came knowing that I would do anything for you." Akihito tried to ignore the incomprehensible sensation growing in his chest. He didn't need this now, he was done with being pushed around. He had shit to finish, and no one was going block his way this time. Not his mother, not his stepfather, not Asami, not Tora, not his feelings, not love.

"The Yamazakis, I want all the dirt you have on them. Especially on the family head, Masami Yamazaki." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito's plans are revealed.

What Takaba wanted was truth.

He wanted closure on the disappearance of and the current whereabouts of Sakurai Takaba, his father. While he had no doubt Kenichi Saito orchestrated the attack on him and his father, he had no proof. But he also knew that his stepfather could not have executed the plan alone. Sakurai Takaba was no ordinary man, he was once known as the 'flesh reaper,' a deadly hitman loyal to Juri Saito. Once Juri became pregnant with Akihito, Sakurai decided to secretly leave the Saito clan with his child in fear of Juri's husband hurting his boy. His sudden retirement would surely raise eyebrows in the underground world, but most would leave him be. Juri had promised him she would do everything to prevent the Saito clan from attacking him. Besides, Sakurai knew of many secrets and dirty dealings from his years as an assassin, and only a fool would attempt to hurt him or his son unless they wanted their weaknesses leaked.

Which left the Yamazaki family as the primary accomplice. 

No one feared the flesh reaper more than the Yamazakis. In the early years of Juri's career, she ordered the elimination of the illegal laboratories run by the Yamazakis. They had not only stolen some of her new artilary development plans, but were becoming an eyesore as they continued to interfere in her research. The labs were heavily guarded by hundreds of men with machine guns and rifles, yet Akihito's father was able to single handedly decimate the entire workshop. With that, the Yamazakis not only lost a significant source of revenue, but were also robbed of confidential information of the family's secret deeds. Akihito's gut instinct told him Kenichi went behind his own clan to secretly strike a coordinated deal to eliminate his father.

He let out a deep sign as he laid back on the bed of a guest room, trying to process how he ended himself up back in the Igarashi estate. Did he hate Tora for what he did? By bribing his mother into selling her own son off, despite knowing Takumi and Akihito's relationship? He still remembered the first time Tora had confessed to him back in high school. Summoned for a meeting at Miyabigaoka high, he found himself caged between Tora's arms. It was the first time seeing Tora with such a serious expression, as he solemnly professed his feelings, only to be rejected by Akihito announcing his engagement to Takumi. 

Then he recalled Tora's violent outbursts of jealousy at Akihito's murmurs of Takumi in his sleep. Bruises riddled his body at Tora's manhandling, being locked in the estate for countless days filled with brutal sex and anger. But nothing had angered Akihito more than when he caught Tora dumping his birth control pills. He did not want to make another human being only to make it suffer in this horrid world, and especially not with Tora. He went as far as to attempt aborting the child himself at home, until he was threatened by the reminder that he was sold as a brooding mare and could not leave until he had an Igarashi heir. 

Once he had given birth, he immediately filed for divorce, even before they decided on a name for his son. Tora was clutching their newborn baby, crying on his knees begging him to stay, promising to never lay a hand on him again without his permission. Saying that he never loved anyone before him, and he was sorry for everything. Swore to make him and his child happy from now on. Akihito had to bite a sob back as he slapped away Tora's hand. Despite swearing to have nothing but resentment for this man, he couldn't help feeling something for him.

Could he ever had loved Tora, even for a moment? Was it ever possible for the three of them? As a family? 

But what about Asami? A man who resembles Tora in his hysterical possessiveness, yet seemingly has nothing behind his passion for Takaba except for pride and entertainment. He was nothing but a good fuck to that man, even less than what his mother saw him as; a brooding mare. He doubted Asami would even come looking for him this time, the crimelord must've gotten sick of the chase by this point. A year ago, right after he was rescued from hong kong, when it seemed like it might actually become something, he would've traded anything to hear the three words from Asami's mouth. And when he saw Asami with that beautiful club manager at Dracaena, it felt like he was being stabbed by a searing knife. He must have had to love Asami at one point, didn't he?

But what about now? Now that he has left him and leaving Asami proved to be easier than Tora, could he still say he loves the man? Another teary sign left his mouth and he closed his eyes to keep them from falling. He wasn't ready to answer those questions right now.

The door creaked, and a small body entered the room.

"mama....?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of motherhood, broken hearts and revenge.

Today was not a good day for Asami's employees. A few days ago while looking for the boy's whereabouts, including his hometown and his family, they had stumbled upon some information that had contradicted their initial background check they had on him years ago. They initially believed Akihito was living in Tokyo alone to avoid his estranged adoptive parents, the Saitos. There wasn't much else on his record other than his high school degree and college diploma. 

But a rerun of Akihito's medical records showed repeated visits to gynecologists and a receipt from the NICU. Upon further digging, the name Sora came to light.

Asami's hand shook as he held up the picture of a baby boy. Akihito had _conceived_ a son. By _another_ man. The very idea of his boy being round and full with another man's seed made his stomach churn. The boy was his, and solely his to mark. 

"Who" 

"Asami sama-"

"I want to know who the father of this boy is. And I want him and the child brought to me, NOW."

Kirishima and Suoh exchanged nervous glances at each other, both worried at the information they had heard this morning about the Igarashi family.

"Forgive me Asami sama, our sources told us this morning Sora's father is Tora Igarashi, the head of the Igarashi conglomerate. That would not be an easy task to carry out-" Kirishima's words died in his mouth as Asami's fists slammed down on the table, cracking its surface.

The fucking Igarashi family, and it had to be the one they called the _tiger_. Of course Takaba was a viper in angel's disguise, what a fool he had been to assume Akihito was inexperienced in toying with powerful men. He even made a child with the head of one of the wealthiest families in Japan, only to toss the man in the dirt with a child and continue his life like nothing ever happened. And now he tossed Asami away, not even bothering to leave anything this time.

The boy had no hunger for money, never cheated his way to rise in the fine art world. He purely competed fairly with his charisma, talent and hard work. Even when Fei Long raped and kidnapped him, he demanded Asami to return the treasured deed to the man. And all these moments when Takaba appeared to him as a ray of light in the dark world he lived in had been a farce.

"Any updates on his current location?"

"It seems like he has taken residence in the Igarashi estate." Suoh said, his voice barely above a whisper as Asami chucked the remaining pieces of the wooden table across the room.

So that little snake decided Asami wasn't good enough for him? He would rather go _back_ to his secret baby father, thinking he could just start a happy family life while making clowns out of wealthy men? Oh no, Tora may be a tiger, but Asami was a dragon. And he was going to recapture that treacherous lying snake.

"Prepare our men for infiltration. We're attacking their trade routes as soon as possible."

..............................................................................................................................

"Mama?" The boy whispered as he peeked through the door.

Akihito felt all his blood drain from his face. The last thing he needed now was a confrontation with the child he abandoned. 

"daddy says its time for dinner," Sora whispered shyly, his curious eyes never leaving his mother. This child may have an unfortunate biological relation to him, but he refused to consider Sora his child. Akihito was not fit to love a child. His own resemblance to his mother, one that started in his late teens and continued to bloom as he got older, to his absolute terror. Getting involved in Sora's life would do nothing good for the boy or himself.

Solidifying his resolve, he walked past the child into the dining hall.

The three of them sat as the food remained untouched on the dining table. Sora looked down at his shoes, obviously hurt by his mother's coldness. Tora knew Akihito never wanted to have Sora, and he had every justification to do so. But he still prayed that somewhere in Akihito's heart, there would still be some compassion left; he didn't want his son growing up motherless. Despite the tragic events leading to Sora's existence, he was his father's world.

Akihito was the first to eat. He grabbed the platter of rolls closer to himself, Tora still remembered his favourite foods.

"Mama, do you like sushi? I like sushi too!" Frowning, Akihito ignored the child's desperate attempt for affection and continued to shove food into his mouth. Tora scooped up some fried rice on his son's plate, smiling apologetically at him.

"I plan to infiltrate the Yamazaki headquarters in a few days, I need you to distract Masami and his men by calling for a meeting. I also need two of your best men to come with me." Tora silently nodded.

"Mommy, do you hate me and daddy?" Sora blurted out.

"Sora-"

"I don't hate your daddy." 

"If you don't hate daddy, why did you leave us?"

The room suddenly became quiet, tension filling the large room. Sora was clearly not one to hold his tongue back, Akihito noted his child resembled himself in that regard.

"I'm not your mommy."

"........."

"Because I'm not fit to be a mom, and I don't hate you either." Tears were threatening to fall from Sora's eyes, and Akihito instinctively reached to wipe them to be shocked by his own action. _No, Aki. You are no mother,_ he thought to himself. But he couldn't hurt this child either, could he? Sakurai never once blamed Akihito for what Juri had done to him, and he would not blame Sora for what Tora has done.

As he watched the exchange, Tora let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It wasn't a reunion he had hoped for, but it was certainly better than what he had anticipated, and he was grateful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito's mission for the truth, Asami's mission for Akihito.

As Tora was shaking hands with Masami Yamazaki and offering congratulations on their new stock increase, Akihito busied himself hacking into their security cameras in a shaded minivan without a licence plate, driven by Kanade Maki.

"Frankly speaking, I don't understand why you stubbornly insist on doing this yourself, Akihito sama. Tora Sama advised on using hired men to carry out this task instead, it's very dangerous." Kanade muttered. He had always known this lithe man would be the death of chairman Igarashi from the high school days.

"Oh shut up and keep on driving. What are the odds of those hired men succeeding against getting caught? Besides, I don't like other people dying while wiping my ass." The car came to a halt in an ally behind Yamazaki HQ.

"We're here, Akihito sama." Umekoji said, handing him a pistol and a gps tracker connected to Umekoji's laptop.

"Thanks, and stop with the 'sama' both of you." He climbed onto the van roof. Using the roller bars as leverage, he flung himself with all his might to the nearest ventilator on the second floor. A window next to him was slightly open, and he was able to push it down enough to fit himself through it. It was in these moments he realized how much of an advantage his lithe figure gave him.

Now, he needed to get to the very top floor, which was where Masami Yamazaki's office was. He needed to get his hands on that fucker's laptop, which probably had all the information he needed to blackmail Masami into spilling the beans or the laptop might as well contain the very information he's looking for. He scurried out of the room, looking left and right until he spotted a man walking towards him with an apprehensive expression. He took out a tranquilizer-loaded syringe and chucked it at the man, knocking him out. He dragged the man back into the room, closing the door behind him.

...................................................................................

Asami wanted nothing more than to punch the smirk out of the man sitting across from him.

"It's Akihito again, isn't it?"

"My personal life is none of your concern."

"Oh, but Akihito is my concern. He has recently started replying to my emails, you see. He's no longer with you, the last time I checked." Asami growled.

"Just be grateful I'm letting you know about the trade shutdown before it happens. Now move your shit out of Kyoto."

"So you've finally pushed him too far, you didn't deserve him to begin with. Now you're going to pick apart your own island to get him back? Tough luck Asami." Fei Long's smirk only got wider as he was grabbed by the front of his shirt.

"You. Know. Nothing." Asami stormed off. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quarantine has me bored out of my mind, so I'm updating multiple times a day. Hope you guys enjoy :D

Tora dug his nails into his chair as he prayed for Akihito's safety. Of course he was against this plan, but after all the wrongdoings he had done he couldn't deny Akihito anything. Only if he had thought to obtain dirt on this Masami, who was also proving to be very boring and malleable to flattery, the man he loved wouldn't be out there putting his neck on the line. He cursed himself again while he faked another smile at Mr. Yamazaki.

Meanwhile, Akihito stole his victim's employee ID and patted the man down to find keys with a swiss army knife. He exited the room, locking it behind him with the key he found it from the man. The elevators only operated by scanning the employee ID, and he had been extremely lucky to obtain it so quickly. Now, he needed to find an elevator, get Umekoji to shut down the wiring of all other floors from elevators from his laptop, and sneak his ass to the top floor. 

He turned on his gps locator and plugged his earbud in his left year.

"Yo, Umekoji, Kanade, can you hear me?"

"Are you alright, Akihito sama?"

"Yes, and I said to drop the sama! I'm trying find an elevator. Disconnect floor 2 to 43 from all elevators."

"Roger." As he continued roaming around, he spotted two familiar metal doors in the corner of his eyes. Finally, he-

"Hey you, stop right there!"

 _Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck!_ Akihito ran towards the elevator like his life depended on it, with footsteps chasing after him. He had made it to the elevator as he felt arms behind him. He whipped out his rifle, put it against the man's head like he saw Asami do it countless times.

"Hands behind your head. Now!" His chaser nervously complied, and Akihito stabbed him with a tranquilizer syringe before opening the elevator door.

......................................................................................................

Screams echoed throughout the warehouse. Asami was crueler than usual, and it didn't go unnoticed by his employees. Limbs and pieces of flesh lay scattered everywhere, air thick with the stench of blood. These were a group of Igarashi's men they had tortured and murdered. Although torture wasn't necessarily a part of the plan, Asami was in the mood for some. 

The Igarashi family operated mostly on the legal domain, with the production and selling of manufactured goods to the general public. But like every titan in the business, they did have their feet dipped in the black market, Kyoto being their main hub. And just now, the entire team Tora put in charge of his black market dealings in Kyoto was just wiped out by Asami and his team. This was not a threat. This was not a competition. This was a declaration for war.

And now Asami had to wait for the tiger to rush into the dragon's lair.


	9. Chapter 9

Umekoji and Kanade watched in horror as they watched a familiar blond man climb out of the highest window of the building. 

"What-Akihito sam-Akihito san, what in the world are you doing?!"

"there's an inflatable fall protection thingie in the back of the van, take it out right now and install it on the roof."

"You're seriously not jumping from-"

"Gahhh just fucking hurry up! someone's about to open this bloody office!"

The two men rushed out of the van and opened the van trunk, to find a big yellow blob of inflatable plastic with an air pump. "For fuck's sake...." Umekoji whispered as he turned on the pump and shoved its nozzle into one of the insertions.

Akihito clinged onto the air conditioner while scaling his feet using the protrusions of the concrete. He wanted to go down a few floors before he knew his jump would be precise. There was a makeshift drainage pipe a few meters from him installed for new construction that he could use to de-elevate himself a few floors. As he scooted his body towards the pipe, he felt a strong wind causing him to grasp onto whatever he could hold for dear life.

"Why in the world are you moving away from the window?!! You're going opposite of the damn mattress we're installing!" Maki screamed into his earpiece.

"I know what I'm doing! Now get to that thing for fucks sake, will ya?"

Once he reached the pipe, he took his jacket off and tied himself to the pipe with it. The pipe only went down for about ten floors, still leaving him suspended well above twenty stories. Now he was scaling back above Kanade and the van and jump for his life. But more important than his life was the laptop in his backpack. He adjusted the bag so it rested in his front, he was going to have to land on his back. 

"Ok, I'm ready to jump now. Your asses better be done with the inflatable shit by now."

"It is ready. Please be careful, this is a terrible idea..."

Akihito looked under him, spotting a smudge of yellow beneath him. He took in a deep breath, and let go.

Dark. Everything was dark. Was he dead? Was this the end for him? _No, I can't, I need....dad, I need to find him. I need to find the truth. I can't die just yet._

"....ito......."

".....ihito..."

"Akihito!" He jolted awake. And next to him was...Tora?

"We're back home, stay with me, Akihito!" Then the pain in his left leg shot through his system like a bullet. 

"Did I miss the landing or something?" He winced as he spoke.

"You would be dead if you did. You landed correctly for the most part, except you kinda bounced off the mattress.....onto your left leg." Kanade said.

"Bloody fool. I told you not to do this yourself. You could've died!"

"But I didn't. More importantly, the laptop?" Tora handed Akihito a perfectly intact device to Akihito, and he clutched it to his chest. 

"Before you do anything, you need to take some rest. You're lucky you've gotten away with only a bruised leg, but you're still drugged up pretty heavily right now. sleep."

"Alright. And um, Tora?

"Yes?"

"Thank You." Akihito smiled.

Tora's eyes widened, he never thought he would hear those words from him again. He smiled back, "no problem."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki bonds with his son and the femme fatale! Aki is revealed

Children were curious creatures. They could feel even though they couldn't under understand. This was also the case the first time Sora had visited him in bed.

"ma-um....uh, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I wasn't heavily injured. It's all good."

"What should I call you now?" The boy looked at him with pleading eyes. He had already rejected this child once, but those eyes had no malice for him. It made his heart clench.

".....Aki. Just call me Aki." It was what his dad used to call him.

"Okay Aki." 

"Daddy says you were on a super dangerous adventure!" Sora gleamed at him, like Akihito was some superwoman or a goddess from a tale Tora apparently had spun to make up his absentee motherhood. 

"It wasn't an adventure. I jumped off a building."

"But you were fighting a bad guy!"

"I don't know why you think I'm so awesome, kiddo. I've been pretty mean to you."

Sora shook his little head. "No, daddy was right when he said you were the kindest, strongest, prettiest person in the world."

"No, no kid. I'm not." Tears were starting to cloud his vision, and he had to blink them away. "I left you. I threw you and your dad away." _Like that old woman you hate so much, you're not so different from your mother after all, huh?_

Sora placed his head on Akihito's bed, arms outstretched to embrace his torso. "Daddy says you had your reasons. He says he did bad things to you. He says its his fault that you left, not yours."

He could no longer hide his tears. Stupid Tora. Stupid Tora and his stupid beautiful son. 

"and do you blame me? For leaving you?" The boy shook his head side to side.

Breaking out a sob, Akihito embraced his child for the very first time of his life, as he felt his own shirt being stained by the child's tears. "I love you Aki." The two embraced each other harder. 

Tora watched the entire scene unfold from the door, covering his mouth to silence his own sob. God has given him a second chance.

..............................................................................

A small group of men set around in an eloquent room with solemn expressions on their faces.

"Igarashi sama, what should we do with this...Asami?"

"That greedy bastard, he already has all of Tokyo, why come to the countryside..."

"He's not very smart though, Tora sama. He didn't go for our main bank-"

"No, he butchered all of Igarashi sama's men, yet he hasn't laid a hand on our treasuries, just what in the world does this man want?"

Tora sat in silence, knowing exactly what Asami wanted. He had himself informed on the mother of his child after the divorce and knew of his...beau. Asami wasn't after the Igarashi's underground raw diamond mines or cocaine trade. Asami wasn't just going to take Akihito away. He knew Akihito concealed the knowledge of their child from Asami, and based on his intel and the man's reaction Asami had found out about Sora and was not happy to say the least. That man was going to hurt his precious little boy, the very purpose of his existence, Sora. 

But if he did attack Asami, that would cause the biggest war of underground Japan's history. Complex entanglements in alliances with tension ready to snap like an overstretched rubber band. He didn't want Sora to live a bloody childhood like his own, dodging a new assassin every night. He had already eliminated too many families and people to ensure his baby boy would never have to live a day committing or seeing violence, and he wanted to keep it that way. But his men wanted war.

"Tora sama, we should call for war immediately. We need to show this man his place. People might call him the most powerful person in Japan, but he is only one person."

"Right! Asami Ryuichi doesn't have a "clan," but the Igarashis have been one of the most powerful and wealthiest families in Japan for generations! We also have allies that need to get this weed out of their gardens too."

Suddenly, the beautiful blonde man came bursting through the door.

"You men will do no such thing."

"Akihito, this is-"

"Get out, the rest of you. I'm talking to this idiot alone." He motioned to the four men, who were looking at each other as they left their seats.

"Aki-"

"Oh what, you thought that I wouldn't find out? I hack other people's shit and take people's pictures for money!"

"I-"

"And you thought not telling me this would somehow do any of us good? I always knew you were the dumbest man ever."

"..........."

"I'll deal with Asami." 

"What?!"

"He's my problem, not yours. I'm not putting you or Sora in harms way."

"But, that man is too dangerous, what if he-"

"No buts. This is what I started. Asami is after me, not you. He'll come after Sora and you too, but he mostly wants me."

"And just how are you going to deal with him?"

"I know just the right person inside Sion who is willing to help. I'll get some corporate secrets through him and blackmail Asami, meanwhile you need to keep yourself and Sora safe and away from him."

"....You haven't changed enjoying risking your neck, don't you?"

Akihito smirked. "You haven't forgotten who I am."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is a maneater, and he doesn't care one bit.  
> WARNING: SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew! I finally got to the story where I can show Aki being a total femme fatale, I hope its not too abrupt. plz continue to leave comments, they mean soooo much to me. TYSM yall

Kenji Sawajiro was a handsome, twenty-one years old elite. Graduated from Tokyo University business school, now rising quickly within the ranks of Sion corporation. His talent didn't go unnoticed by Kirishima or Suoh, being recruited as an assistant for the company's inside jobs within months of his hire. So when he heard his coworkers gossiping about the great Asami Ryuichi was secretly ruled at home by some pretty little thing, he laughed. _Bullshit_ , he thought. How much power can something "pretty" have? He was surrounded daily by pretty women begging for his attention, yet he felt no attraction to them. He was going to climb the ladder of this rat race and reach the top. He didn't have time for such _barbaric_ human sensations, he lived for the competition and survival. 

Until he met Takaba Akihito. 

The moment his eyes landed on the petite blonde creature, he realized the power of something _beautiful._ Porcelain skin, deep hazel eyes, thin waist and those creamy thighs he would risk his life to just have his head between them. He had met the epitome of beauty.

And unfortunately for Kenji, this didn't go unnoticed by Akihito.

During the two years he spent with Asami, he had always known a day would come where he would need a tool, other than Sakazaki, of course. Sakazaki was too gauche, and he needed someone that had more information on Asami. And that tool was none other than Sawajiro. Sawajiro was smart, agile, and arrogant all without even trying, which meant he won't get caught easily. Akihito unequivocally knew something about him attracted men like Kenji like nectar attracts bees. Giving him slightly longer glances when Asami wasn't looking, covertly standing close to him in a crowded elevator, brushing hands while walking past him, Akihito groomed him until one day he would prove to be useful.

And the fateful day came.

Kenji stood gobsmacked in genkan his as he spotted Akihito standing in the middle of his living room, dressed in a tight short dress even revealing garter belts. 

"Yo, Sawajiro. long time no see." 

"Ta-Ta-Ta Takaba-san, how-why-"

Akihito walked closer to Kenji in confident steps like a cat closing on its prey. 

"I wanted to see you. Didn't you miss me?"

"I, I-"

"shhhhhhh" He grabbed Kenji's hand to his straps as he slowly dragged them down his body.

"You've always been a good boy, turning the other way in front of your boss. But I know deep down what you really want. And I'll give you this one chance to take it."

His dress was torn off as Kenji dragged the two of them into the bedroom. He felt his body being tossed onto the bed and his panties being dragged off his legs. Kenji breathed into the cloth of the underwear as he rolled his eyes in ecstacy, and Akihito smirked in satisfaction. This was going to be easier than he had planned.

Kenji started by licking the heels of his feet, then moved to sucking each one of Akihito's white and pink toes. Once he was done tasting them, his legs were spread wide.

While rubbing his face between the white thighs, he slowly lifted the small cock between Akihito's legs, revealing a dripping pink pussy. The man attached his hot mouth onto it, sucking and tasting it. His nose stimulating Aki's balls. 

A nub was hidden right underneath the cock, and everytime his tongue swiped it Akihito would spasm. It had to be the clitoris. Then he flipped himself beneath the smaller man, making Akihito sit on his face, and gave the small nub a suck.

"Gah! Ahhhhhh!!"

"Did Asami Sama ever pleasure you like this? Did he ever do this to you?" Then he licked back the nub, and sucked on it as hard as he could. 

"Hyyyyahhhhhhhh!!!!" Akihito felt himself explode as he squirted onto Kenji's face. So he liked being compared to Asami? Well he could play it that way if he wanted to. 

"Asami did suck me off quite good," Akihito gasped, still calming down after his orgasm. "But I bet you could even do a better job." he smeared his cock on the man's face. 

Kenji had never been so hard in his life. He savored the feeling of the small warm cock beating on his lips as he put it in his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked on the cock as he looked up. Akihito had his head thrown back, like a goddess mounting her throne. He moved down to suck on the two perky balls, kneading them between his teeth and rolling them with his tongue while jerking the cock furiously with his hand.

"hahhhhhhhhhhhh I'm closeeeee."

Kenji put the tip of the cock into his mouth, running his tongue repeatedly over it until he felt ropes of come. He swallowed every single drop, his eyes rolling back at the sweet taste. 

"Kenji, fuck me. Now."

He didn't need to be told twice. He plunged into his goddess and he saw heaven at the feeling of Akihito around him. That fucking Asami Ryuichi must have had this every single damn day, of course he went batshit crazy when Akihito went missing. Now it was Kenji that was fucking him! Ha! 

"Hn, hn, ha, ha, mn!" 

Kenji pounded into him in irregular rhythm like a rabid dog. His fucking skill was no where near Asami's, although his oral game wasn't bad. 

"Ah!"

Akihito had to turn his head to the side as Kenji tried to kiss him while emptying his seed. _As if the feeling of being cummed inside by this bastard wasn't bad enough,_ he pushed the taller man off of him and stood up as semen trickled down his thighs. 

He reached for his purse, taking out a pill and putting it in his mouth. He turned to Kenji.

"Bring me all of Sion's tax records and last year's investment plans by tonight if you want another fuck."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito gets something from Sakazaki once again.

"Hmmm, didn't think I'd see you again kitty."

"hello to you too, Sakazaki san."

"The last time we met here, you wanted some information that would help Asami.....Now you're his enemy.... You love playing with fire don't ya?"

"Never intentionally."

"So, what brings your cuteness here? Don't you have that rich Igarashi master at your feet now?"

"Years back, Kenichi Saito and Masami Yamazaki striked a secret deal. You know about this."

"What if I did?"

"You were the middle man during the deal."

"And?"

"You always keep receipts, usually in tape. I want a copy of the voice clip."

".......That is asking for a lot kiddo. A blowjob just won't do this time and you can't pay enough for something like this."

Akihito swallowed the bile that was rising from his throat. He hated this scum. But he had to do it. He had to do it for his dad. 

"I know. I came prepared this time." He slid off his coat, revealing a skimpy red romper emphasizing his waist and legs. Sakazaki gaped in awe, and pulled him by his tiny waist.

"you tempting pussycat, I'm going to eat you alive....!" He growled as he stripped Akihito. 

Akihito wanted to vomit. Sakazaki was one of the filthiest, sickest bastards he had to put up with. The way his hairy hands would run up and down his body would make the bile in his stomach rise. Asami's hands were strong and smooth. _This is not the time to think about Asami, damn it!_

"Goddamn! Now I know why all these powerful men are all so crazy over you. You. Are. Fucking. Fantastic."

"Thanks, now the voice clip?" Sakazaki tossed him a silver usb. Now he was getting his ass out of this hellhole.

"Aw, leaving so soon? Stay a little longer."

"No thanks, I got business to take care of." Akihito muttered as he put his romper back on. He turned around to grab his coat to spot a surveillance camera staring down at him. _Oh well. Whatever._

"You're not worried? I might tell Asami."

"Go ahead, tell him. You haven't even told him about the blowjob yet. If you did, he'd chop off your head first though." He gave the man one last dirty look before pushing himself out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get evil and complicated.

"Takaba Kun..." Kirishima clutched his phone. He was _pleading._

"Asami has three days to remove himself from Kyoto's underground trade."

"You need to talk to him."

"No." 

"Tabaka kun-"

"Talk? TALK? He wants to talk? After what, trying to kill my Yamazaki investigation, which is the most important case of my entire life? Declaring war against the Igarashi family and almost killing thousands in the underground instead of coming directly for me? Now he wants to talk? There is NOTHING left to talk."

"......please, boss-"

"your _boss,_ who isn't above trying to hurt a four years old, can either fuck off from my son or my son's father, or get his ass in court for insider trading you fuckers did when you guys sold millions in Mitsubishi stocks last year!" Akihito hung up. He had been _furious_ when he found out what Asami did in Kyoto. Why, _WHY?_ Didn't Asami not want him anymore? Why kill over a good fuck? And even if Asami had a problem with him, he came to _him._ Not others related to him, and especially not the child he had hurt and abandoned.

But the man he had left had come looking for him. Did that mean...that he could have impacted the man in some way? Akihito hated the delight he felt at the possibility of having _controlled_ that man. 

But there were more important things than those abstruse reactions fizzling in his chest. Tora and Sora...He was going to protect them this time. And find his father. Once that's done, he'll gladly let Asami drag him into the depths of the Abyss. That would be his end.

.........................................................................

_Nonononononono. This was NOT happening._

Kenichi grabbed his face, only to wince in pain. His face was bruised from the slap Juri had given him this morning. Even after being married for over two decades, their marriage never had a day of peace. His wife could never stand him or their son, calling their precious child 'retarded' and 'spoiled.' She was always Akihito this, Akihito that, never giving Kenichi or her "legit" child half the attention she gave her bastard. Kenichi's blood boiled at that. 

He looked at an image of an Akihito leaving Sakazaki's office with fury. Now he somehow knew about him dealing with the Yamazaki's to banish his father, and it was only a matter of time for the evidence to reach Juri's hands. If that happened, the Saito wealth would go to Akihito and everything he had worked for in his entire life would be over. 

The boy didn't know his place, just like his whore father escaping death like a slippery rat. But Kenichi wouldn't let that happen this time. He was going to make Akihito DIE. 

.........................................................................

The temperature in the office dropped a few degrees after Kirishima finished his briefing, as Asami's eyes got darker and darker.

"Return Kyoto's route to the Igarashi's."

"....Asami sama, are you sur-"

"Kirishima."

"At once. Asami sama." So this is what he meant to that boy. _A tool,_ made gullible by the dick while the pretty snake ran out the back door with the company secrets. That lying serpent. 

"Asami sama, there still is the issue with the information Takaba kun possesses. What should we do about that?" The boy thought he could threaten him using Sion's secrets? Very well. Asami smiled sardonically, making everyone else in the room shudder. He'll just scare the boy back into his den with the very same knife the boy decided to use against him. He'll show the boy what true revenge means. He'll strip the boy bare and make him regret his very own existence. 

"We'll just blackmail him back."

"Forgive me, I don't understand Asami sama, I,..."

"Don't you think abducting Sora Igarashi and his father would catch Akihito's attention?" Nefariousness filled Asami's eyes. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slower updates for the last few days, I've been a little bit busier than usual. I also read all the comments you guys leave, even though I may not respond to every single one of them, I still appreciate them very much.

Sora giggled as his father pushed his swing. 

"Higher, daddy. Higher!" 

"Hang on tight!" Tora pulled the swing all the way back and ran with the swing to increase the momentum. 

The two were having a day out at the park playground with Sora's friends after Sora picked his son up from his pre-k. Usually they only had time to go out on playgrounds on weekends, but after a dreadful morning meeting with the insufferable pigs he had to work with, he couldn't take it anymore. These pompous idiots still wanted war, and claimed Tora was being too influenced by his baby mama. A _pretty fuck hole that doesn't know its place,_ one of them had said, and received a jaw breaking punch from Tora ending the torturous meeting as he stomped out the door. These fuckers knew nothing. _NOTHING._ On how much that man just means to him, or how the man was the very first person that had made him _feel._ He had forcefully taken him from the love of his life, ruining their fate during the process, and had reluctantly created the most beautiful, precious creature in the world with him. He would do anything for Akihito, dedicate the rest of his life making up for his sins, even if Akihito moved on from him. Getting into his red audi, he realized all he wanted to do at the moment was see his son's face. He drove to a quiet cafe near his son's school, waiting for the classes to end. 

Once Sora came out of the school gates with his friends, he realized his son had planned to go to the playground with his friends. Taking Sora by the hand and buying him and all of his friends ice cream on the way, he listened to the toddlers' chatters and giggles. He was grateful for those friends, Tora didn't recall having anyone whom he could call friends when he was Sora's age. 

An hour after they had been playing, Tora's phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Tora it's me. Where are you? One of your men just told me you stormed out of a meeting and called me."

"Oh....um, I'm at a playground with Sora."

".........what?"

"yeah, I, uh ditched work for today I guess."

".........pfffft."

"What?"

"Hahahaha! Never thought I'd see you lose your cool at work. Is Sora having fun?"

"Yeah he is, he likes the swings best here."

"Huh, so did I when I was a kid. Hey, I'll get home around 1pm-ish today...So, uhhhh, do you wanna have lunch together? The three of us? I mean, if you want..." Tora just blinked, doing a mental double take. Did Aki just say _home?_ And he wanted to have lunch, with the three of them?

"................"

"I even bought some pastries, I heard Sora loves strawberry cheesecakes?"

"Yeah, yeah he does. He'll be thrilled."

"So yes to lunch together?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Akihito hung up. 

Sora looked up from the monkey bars to see his dad walking up to him with a large smile on his face.

"Guess what, Sora?"

"What daddy?"

"Mommy says he wants to have lunch with us today!"

"Really?"

"Yes! He said he even bought your favorite strawberry cheesecakes." The boy's eyes sparkled at those words. Aki bought something for him? He cared about him?

"When are we having lunch? I want lunch soon!"

"He'll be home around noon, so we should head back soon and wait for him." The two walked back happily hand in hand to the red audi.

From a few blocks away, two black cars were lined up with four tall men in black suits.

"We've located them. It's the red audi."

"Are they isolated?"

"Yes. He didn't bring any of his guards with him either."

"Good. They're taking off soon, get them. Now."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion.......of sorts.

Akihito hummed to himself, nervous yet happy. He was finally going to do something for his child. He opened the mansion door expecting Tora and the young boy to run towards him, yet was greeted by an eerie silence. Perhaps they were stuck in traffic?

Stowing away the cake inside the kitchen fridge, he set up the table, wanting to greet them first. But after half an hour went by, he began to worry. And his worries became a reality when he called Tora's phone and heard the all too familiar voice on the other end.

"Akihito." 

A wave of shock jolted through his system. _Asami._

"It's been a while since we've last talked."

"Where is Tora and my son?"

"my, my, impatient as ever. No worries, they're both alive..... _for now_."

"You son of a bitch. What more do you want from me? Haven't you had enough?" 

"You ran off without a word and blackmailed Kirishima with top company secrets-"

"After you've openly initiated a war with my family, you sick fuck! They haven't done anything to you. I only did it to protect them." Asami gritted his teeth. _Family?_

"Since when did you decide they were your family?"

"That's none of your concern. Now tell me what you want from me."

"My men are on their way to pick you up. You'll get in the car with them once they arrive."

"And if I do, Tora and my child will be released."

"You'll get in the car first."

"Release them first or I'm leaving the estate before your men even get here!"

"No. But your son or his father will not be harmed if you comply. I give you my word."

"How would I fucking know that if you've kidnapped them?"

"Would you rather have them killed?"

".........you sick cunt." Akihito walked out the door as a black car pulled up on the driveway. He gave the men no resistance as he was pushed into the back seat, handcuffed and a handkerchief placed on his nose, as his world went black.

.............................................................................

Akihito woke up with a jolt, finding himself on a small bed in a room he's never seen before. Then he spotted the two golden eyes boring holes into him from the corner. He glared back.

"Did you really think you could get away from me? That I would let my property get away right under his nose?"

"I'm _no one's_ property. I'm a person of my own right."

"You _betrayed_ me, you lying serpent." Akihito scoffed and raised his chin in defiance.

"I had nothing _to_ betray, I never promised you anything." A hand met his cheek and his head was whipped to the side. Asami just _slapped_ him. A delirious yet mocking laughter escaped the pretty man's lips.

"So this is your 'revenge'? You went so far as to even starting a war, threaten to kill an innocent child just to lock me up a cage to slap around? And all this commotion for what? Because you think I _left_? But I didn't leave. Because as I said, there was _nothing_ to leave. All we've had between us was some non-consensual fucking. Make no mistake Asami, I don't have _that_ kind of value to you, and neither do you have that kind of value to me." His eyes were beginning to sting, as he was reminded of the two cruel, loveless years the two had burnt.

Akihito's glare didn't falter as Asami grabbed his throat, whispering into his ear. 

"You're _mine,_ my _thing_ to do as I please until the day I die. I hoped the past two years had taught you that, but clearly not. You are going to pay for your actions, Akihito." Akihito started to struggle from the lack of oxygen as he clawed at Asami's arm. Asami roughly let go, as the smaller man's body collapsed back onto the bed. 

As he tried to calm his breath, he felt his clothes being roughly torn from his body as his legs were being spread apart.

"No!"

"You will _not_ deny me anymore you traitor. You are going to regret what you did."

But Asami could hear a small voice in his head telling him it was himself who was going to end up drowning in regret.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW chapter and watersports

There wasn't a day Asami didn't force himself on Akihito since their.....reunion. His pale lithe body covered in marks and bruises from Asami's hands and teeth. But he was not afraid of the physical torture Asami had planned for him. What he worried for was for Sora and his father. The last time he had brought up Tora's name during their intercourse, Asami had swore to kill the said man if he did it again causing him to stop. But it was clear all the boy thought about was his son and his baby daddy.

And nothing angered Asami more than that. 

Asami wanted Akihito to crumble. To come back to him crawling at his feet, begging for a gentle touch. He wanted to break the beautiful man so he would only crave and want Asami and only Asami. He would humiliate and torture the boy in the most erotically deviant ways. But those eyes were always staring at him with condescending contempt. He refused to give into Asami's sexual degradation of him. 

Akihito silently stared at the blank wall as Asami pounded into him from his behind, grasping his thin waist harshly. His quiet defiance boiled Asami's fury, causing the larger man to furiously fist the smaller man's member and harshly pinching the clitoris underneath. The smaller body quivered and jerked, but Akihito bit his lips to contain his voice. That only seemed to make Asami's anger grow.

Flipping the small body over on its back, Asami leaned down inches from Akihito's face.

"Say it."

"........."

"Say It. Say my name." 

Akihito shifted his head to the side, his eyes still hard. 

Asami stared at the small face with an unreadable expression and lifted himself off from him, leaving the room. Akihito sat up in confusion. Asami never left the room until he atleast finished once inside of him, maybe his cold shoulder was finally getting to Asami?

His hopes were crushed as Asami reentered the room and roughly threw him over his shoulders, carrying him outside of the room. He heard a slide of a door and realized they were now in a different room, where the walls were much darker. In the middle of the room were two pieces of wood with different heights, The taller one having three holes and the lower one having two holes. Akihito stared at them, perplexed and befuddled, until he realized with shock it was a pillory and a stock. 

"No, no, NO!" Akihito struggled, kicked and fought as Asami forcefully inserted the thin limbs into the device, locking his head and wrists into the holes of the pillory. Then he moved to fit his ankles through the stocks, leaving Akihito unable to move his head, arms or feet as his legs were spread wide eagle. 

He heard movements behind him and gasped as the familiar large hands tugged his cock. His entire body flushed in embarrassment as he was being milked like a cow, and howled in pain as Asami's teeth bit his clitoris while his tongue pulled its skin back. His toes curled as Asami milked his cock while sucking harshly on his clit, making his ankles burn against the wood every time his hips jerked. 

He was close, but that wasn't the problem. His bladder was full. He was going to....he needed to.....

"Asami, stop-I need to-AH!" He yelped as a large hand smacked his bottom.

"A pet whore does not speak until asked." 

"Wait, but I really need to-NYHA!"

Hit after hit landed on the boy's bottom, often stinging the boy's balls and pussy in the process.

As Akihito came closer to an orgasm, Asami increased his administrations and gave the red, angry clit a hard suck, knowing what was to come.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" The boy cried out as he climaxed and emptied his bladder simultaneously. His eyes rolled back involuntarily, body jerking erratically against the restraints at the overstimulation. Asami smeared his face and tongue all over the boy's crotch, covering himself in his victim's fluids 

An open sob broke out in humiliation. He had just pissed himself while cumming, not just in front of Asami, but on him too. 

"We'll be using this room more often kitten, perhaps it might teach you how to be more sorry."

The boy looked up at his captor in disbelief. This was just the beginning.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When the heart speaks, the mind finds it indecent to object.”  
> ― Milan Kundera, The Unbearable Lightness of Being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought this fanfic would get big enough for me to ever have to address something like this, so first I want to thank everyone for the kudos and the wonderful compliments and critiques. Any comment that is relevant to the fictional characters, my grammar/technique or the plot is appreciated.  
> But PLEASE don't judge my PERSONAL character based on this work.......I'm just some anonymous fan who wanted to convert one of my fantasies of this fandom into a fanfic. Nothing in this writing reveals anything about me as a person, this is pure fiction.  
> If you don't like this fanfiction or the issues that are addressed in this work, you do not have to read it!

Rubbing his tired face with his hands, he recalled one night that had been especially violent. Where Akihito would not stop calling for _them._

He was forcing himself on the smaller figure as usual, then Akihito cried out.

"Sora....my son, _hah,_ what did you do to him?"

"......"

"And his father, are they safe? _nnnh-_ where are they? Answer me! You promised!"

"......." 

"Tora....I have to apologize to him.....I didn't even get to tell him that I-" Asami saw _red_ at the mention of that name and had grabbed Akihito by the throat.

"Don't you EVER mention that fucker's name again."

"Just let them go! Do you want me to die? Is that it? I'll gladly fucking die then! Just let them go!" Akihito sobbed for the rest of their intercourse.

Akihito had never cried before, and those tears haunted him. But what tormented him more were those icy words that had terrorized him for days.

_'I don't have that kind of value to you, and neither do you have that kind of value to me.'_

_I had nothing to betray.'_

_'I promised you nothing.'_

_'there was nothing to leave.'_

_'_ Nothing. It was all nothing to Akihito, those last two years where Asami had felt _color_ in his life for the very first time, _nothing._

He had taken countless bullets to his body, had his bones crushed by fists and metal bats, but all of those combined could not compare to those very words Akihito had said to him. 

He had never known words could _physically_ hurt. Akihito's voice played in his head like a broken record, repeating again and again. He had finished his last bottle of brandy in his attempt to relieve those symptoms, but it only seemed to get worse. He could now almost see Akihito speak, those luscious lips moving to deliver another knife into Asami's chest. 

All Asami wanted was for Akihito to feel what he made Asami feel. To have the boy's heart paralyzed in a chaotic suspension of anxiety and longing. He wanted to be relieved of his burden of agony Akihito placed upon him. Yet he was drenched by the very tears he had drawn out from those hazel eyes; it agonized him to see Akihito suffer. 

Things were not supposed to be this way. He was supposed to reciprocate the pain, not drown further in it.

So just what was he doing in the basement, standing in front of cold metal bars, glancing at the little child and his father he had put behind them?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon finally confronts the tiger and his pup.

Sora remembered sitting in the back seat of the red audi as his father drove home, until large black cars blocked their path. He remembered the glass of their car shattering, him screaming for his dad as he watched those men shove a needle at Tora's neck, knocking him out.

He was crying as they put him and his father into one of the black cars, and he kept crying during the entire ride. A very tall blonde and muscular man sat in the front seat, who promptly ignored every single one of his questions.

Luckily and also strangely, everyone was careful not to hurt him or his father. They were manhandled and often made to comply at gunpoint, but no one had actually hurt him. A tall man with glasses walked in every few hours with food and water and walked out without a word or a glance. Their cell barely had any privacy. The only place that wasn't visually seen from the other side was the bathroom, but even that didn't have a lock. The only other thing the cell had was a bed, and he spent most of his time cuddling with his dad in it. 

He asked his dad numerous times if he knew who these people were and why they were locked up here. His father's only response was a warm embrace, while promising that he would protect him no matter what happened. 

Now it has been days, or weeks since they've been locked in this space. He's lost track of time. The only people he saw were his father, the rotating guards and the man with glasses. Just what did these people want?

Then a new face entered, one with piercing gold eyes and a cryptic aura. But definitely not a happy aura.

Sora immediately knew something was wrong as his father moved quickly to shield him with his arms.

"Take all you want-- my treasury and diamond mines, but I will never let you take my son."

"Rest assured, I do not plan on hurting him." The man said.

"And you think I believe that? Locking a toddler in a concrete cell for days is not beneath you. So why would physically hurting one be?"

"Akihito did not give us trouble when we searched for him in exchange for you and your son's safety. I give you my word."

"Aki? Mama is here? I want to see him!" Sora exclaimed while his father gaped in shock.

".....Just what do you plan to do with him? If you believe he came to me to sabotage you, you're wrong. If you didn't attack us, he would've left you alone."

"What businessman in his right mind would let his rivals trample over his property?" Tora sneered at him.

"He _left_ you and he came back to me on his own accord. This may be a hard pill to swallow, but he doesn't _want_ you." Asami's blood boiled in jealousy, at this man who not only _impregnated_ his Akihito, but was now belittling him.

"I simply did the bare necessity to reclaim my possession. He has always been mine."

"You barely know anything about him. Do you even know his _true_ family? His history? What that yamazaki case even meant to him before you forced him to cut himself off from it? How you've halted the most crucial plan of his life by locking him up here? The longer you keep him, the more he will hate you. You. Know. Nothing." 

Asami snatched the front of the man's shirt, his other hand flying out to deliver a punch.

"NO! Leave daddy alone!" A tiny body clung to Asami's arm, freezing him on the spot. 

"Sora!"

"You love mommy too, don't you? And you're just jealous Aki chose daddy over you. You're mean and evil, no wonder mama doesn't like you! You tried to hurt my dad! I hate you!" Sora burst into tears, days of exhaustion and fear pouring out.

"........................" Asami was seething with anger. How DARE this insolent child-a permanent reminder that he would never be Akihito's first-strike him with the truths he wasn't ready to confront? He wanted nothing more but the child's existence to disappear. But if he ever laid a hand a hand on this boy, anything remaining between Akihito and him would end there.

He barely managed to shrug the boy off of him without injuring the boy as he stormed out, as a gobsmacked Suoh and Kei stood in the cell watching a four years old boy verbally K.O. the most powerful man in Japan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito finds one of his tools.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Morally dubious Aki in this chap.

Kenji was in deep shit, and he knew it. 

Judging by the fact that he and Takaba both still had a head, his boss didn't know about what had happened between them......for now. It was only a matter of time for him to find out. If he quits his job abruptly, it would definitely raise alarms for his superiors Kirishima and Suoh. But if he stayed where he was now, his job would also drive him to an early grave. He reminded himself that he was a man of the game. The game of life, survival, and success. So when Suoh notified him he would temporarily replace a guard to Akihito's cell, he internally swore he would no longer be swayed by such obvious shortcomings of humanity as lust.

With his heart in his mouth, he entered the cell as the guard he was replacing headed out.

And any resolution he had built before that moment disintegrated the moment his eyes met the blonde.

Dressed in nothing but a large dress shirt, presumably Asamis. His pale shoulders were peeking through the drooping clothing article, plump lips swollen, ankles and hips marred with handprints, he was the embodiment of eden's forbidden fruit. 

The nymph _laughed_ at the sign of Kenji. 

He sarcastically spat out, "Finally, my knight in shining armor!"

"If I were any lesser of a man, I would've fled already."

"Ha! If you were a smarter human being, you would've fled already. You're a bloody moron, like all these other bloody rich criminals with your senseless pride."

"Me? Moron? You jeopardized everything when you escaped him the first time, and didn't stop playing while you bounced back and forth between powerful men. Maybe if you stopped playing gamble with your life earlier you wouldn't have blown your only chance."

"Oh, but I've just realized that isn't going to be my only chance." Akihito rubbed his legs together, his eyes turning coy as he immediately saw the effects from the man's body language.

"No, I-"

"As you said, I gamble with my life." Akihito slowly inched closer to Kenji as the tall man stood paralyzed in anticipation. All words died in his mouth as the petite hand slipped under his shirt. Akihito gave the man a patronizing smile and put his lips onto Kenji's. 

His brain circuit immediately shut off as he felt those soft lips touch his, and he fiercely shoved his tongue into the smaller man, not realizing Akihito grasped his pistol in his back pocket.

"And it seems like I've won this time again."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid."  
> -Tyrion Lannister, A Song of Ice and Fire

Sakurai taught Akihito many lessons, and Akihito took all of them to the heart. He tried his best living by them, trying to fulfill what his dad wanted for him.

Well, all except for one.

His dad would always justify that woman's actions. Excuse her absence in his life, since she was a very busy and successful scientist working to help millions of others with her research. Rationalize her negligence and abuse by claiming she did love Akihito very much, just "didn't know how to show it." Even as he laid on the floor bleeding in their tiny apartment after Kenichi's goons attacked them, he had made Akihito promise to not hate his mother, to not blame her, for he was blessed by being able to have Akihito as his son and regretted nothing. And Akihito couldn't keep that promise.

He despised no one more than the very woman that brought him into this world.

Juri Saito, in public was revered and famed as a genius and epitome of success. What people didn't know were the many great men that she had reduced to ashes while making them fight for her love. His father was one of those men, the most powerful assassin of his generation, tossed into the trash bin once he was no longer useful. Akihito firmly believed she was too far gone for salvation; she was neurologically incapable of nurture. A sociopath was what she was, viewing her own flesh and blood as mere chest pieces. She was a disease to this world, and Akihito resented his very existence for its role in spreading it. If only he didn't happen, his father perhaps would've had a much happier, successful life. He would gladly give his everything to watch her fall, even welcome death if he was able to inflict the hurt he and his father felt to that woman before his life ended.

Which was exactly what he was going to do. He shot the chain that linked his ankle using Kenji's rifle, then immediately aimed the gun on the man.

"You men never learn. I told you, you should've run for the hills."

"..............." Kenji stood there speechless, astounded at his own stupidity. Of course this was going to happen, how could he have not seen it? Beautiful things were powerful and dangerous. And Takaba was as sharp and cunning as he was gorgeous.

"Asami's men will burst here anytime soon, and I need you to get us the fuck out of here before that happens. And you will do that regardless of whether or not you want to, because if those men get us before we are out, I'll tell them everything that happened between us, which will probably result in both of us losing our heads, yours for certain. Although I enjoy toeing life and death, I have something I would really like to finish before I toss my coin again. So you can either die here in the hands of Asami, or you can help me out and roll your dice and bet on your odds again.

"You madman....:"

"Took you long enough to realize it. Now get us out of here kiddo."

The two were in Kenji's car, going well over the speed limit rushing away from the building.

"Take me to Kyoto, the Igarashi estate."

"Kyoto?! That's a four hour drive, we should find a shelter near-" Akihito cocked the gun on his head.

"Shut the fuck up! If I said I'm going to Kyoto, then that's where we are fucking going. Now drive faster."

After passing countless red lights and running over traffic signals, the two arrived at the estate an hour earlier than expected. Akihito motioned Kenji to get out of the car and banged on the door of the mansion.

An annoyed Kanade came out of the door, his expression morphing into utter shock at the intruder.

"Akihito sama! How are you, you were, I thought-"

"It's a long story. I'll explain everything later, but first I need you to lock this idiot up." He pointed at Kenji with his gun.

"Who is this? And where is Tora sama and Sora sama?"

"Asami still has them. This is one of Asami's men I used to get out of there. Lock him in a room with the best security you guys can get, monitor him 24/7 so he can't leave." Kanade nodded, and other men came out from the background to surround Kenji.

"Shouldn't you just have me killed? If you keep me alive, that still leaves a chance for Asami sama finding out about me giving you that info."

"I already am in a shit ton of trouble, a little more won't make a difference. Give these men an easy time, maybe they won't be so rough with you." He motioned his hand and the men dragged Kenji away.

"Now, with the Igarashi foundation," He turned to Kanade.

"We were planning on launching an attack on Sion HQ once we could locate Tora-sama, but it seems like that plan might be subject to change now...."

"Attacking Sion directly? Who came up with this shite? That's a one way ticket to the grave for all of us here, halt everything you guys prepared."

"But what other way do we have in rescuing them? Isn't that our priority?"

"Yes, but we are not pulling that off alone. I have a business I must finish before I can do that. Get me that Yamazaki laptop, and call Kenichi Saito."

He was going to serve his first meal of revenge to his stepfather.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Revenge, the sweetest morsel to the mouth that ever was cooked in hell.”  
> ― Walter Scott, The Heart of Mid-Lothian

The surveillance footage showed Akihito shoving Kenji to the wall, their lips meeting as one of his hands snaked around Kenji's body. Asami's body visibly shook at the video before him. Just how many secrets did this little body conceal? Meanwhile Suoh and Kirishima internally cursed at their own blindness. It should've been almost impossible for Akihito obtain such sensitive company info by himself, he must've had an accomplice. And they realized only now that accomplice was working right under their nose.

Then to everyone's surprise, they saw Akihito snatch Kenji's gun and lead him out of the building, escaping to the parking lot and jumping into a car. Asami's team lost track of the vehicle after it had left the city. 

"Asami sama, we have no excuse for our failures. Please punish us in any way you deem fit."

"There is no need, I didn't see this coming myself either."

Just what did he need to do to get a hold of this creature? He would do gladly do anything to have the boy himself, would move earth and heaven to keep him at his side, yet it seemed like Asami's side was the last place in this world Akihito wanted to be. And to realize how presumptuous it was to think he was Akihito's only one during those two years......But neither of them ever confirmed even the existence of a relationship between them. As painful as it was to admit, Akihito was right. He had given the boy no reason to stay. How foolish he had been, to not even show the littlest of romantic gestures to the only person he loved in this world? Of course Akihito would stray, he was always bombarded by more than willing suitors everywhere he went. Now Asami was willing to trade all his wealth if he could turn back time and fix his relationship with Akihito, to have a chance to start over.

"Asami sama....What should we do now? Should we start looking for them?"

_'You barely know anything about him. Do you even know his true family? His history? What that yamazaki case even meant to him before you forced him to Lookcut himself off from it? How you've halted the most crucial plan of his life by locking him up here? The longer you keep him, the more he will hate you. You. Know. Nothing.'_

"Kirishima, remember that Yamazaki case Akihito was on,"

"Yes, Asami sama."

"Look deeper into it. And see if the Saito family has any connection to it."

He needed to find out the things he didn't know about the man he loved. And if the gods were merciful, maybe Akihito will give him one more chance.

..........................................................................................

Akihito took in a deep breath. He had just published the largest scoop of his life, using some of the information he found on the laptop. It was the biggest news his company ever covered, and Mitarai was probably rolling in his bed with a stomachache from the jealousy. His editor should be grateful, this was going to raise the company's name recognition by a tenfold.

The news article included Yamazaki corporation's tax evasion records, one including Kenji Saito's unreported multi-million transactions paid in cash. But the largest bombshell of the article was on the Saito corporation's underground funding and research on new-generation ammunitions. Juri Saito was publicly known as someone who contributed her research to the betterment of human knowledge and improving the lives of the general public. The company she had built thrived on that reputation, selling emission-free engines and affordable solar to electric energy converters. The fact that she secretly researched and developed weapons of mass destruction would severely damage her career, or perhaps even end it. His stepfather and that old Yamazaki scum could possibly end up behind bars if Akihito got lucky.

And the article even proudly displayed his name, Takaba Akihito as the writer and photographer of all the contents. 

"Akihito sama-I mean san, It seems like Kenichi Saito has agreed to talk to us, would you like to personally discuss the matters with him?"

"No, he mustn't know it's me behind this. Tell him I've sold Tora and my son to Asami and you guys have me held prisoner for now."

"It seems like he wants some assistance from the Igarashi's regarding the article, he's very.....angry with you." Akihito chuckled.

"Tell him the Igarashi's will offer assistance regarding damage controls and will also give me to him to do as he pleases once he does what we ask of him. I need him to ask Asami to release Tora and Sora in exchange for me."

"Pardon me?"

"We're double tricking them. Make Kenichi Saito lie to Asami about handing me over while lying to Kenichi himself too about our assistance and me. Understood?"

"Y,yes sir."

"And we're switching locations to that old resort hotel Tora bought long ago, Asami knows this place."

"But what do we do once Tora-sama and Sora-sama are returned? How do we deal with two men who were both promised you as a deal?"

"I'll deal with them before that happens." Akihito could not stop the smirk from spreading on his lips. His mother would be the perfect device for that. Three birds with one stone. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chaos isn’t a pit. Chaos is a ladder.” — Petyr Baelish, Game of Thrones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments! ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ ) They really help me a lot.

Asami always prided himself as a conniving player, but Akihito had beat him at his own game. 

Tora Igarashi had been right the whole time, he had known nothing about Akihito, not even his actual father's name. And that article that got published yesterday with his name proudly stamped on it.....How long had Akihito been planning for this? His team searched everywhere in that estate, but he was nowhere to be found. He didn't have a clue where he was or what his plans were, but one thing was for sure: he wanted to _matter_ to Akihito.

"Asami Sama, Kenichi Saito is here, he says he needs to speak urgently with you."

"Let him in."

.............................................................................................

This was it. The very moment he had anticipated for years. Terror and excitement coursed through his veins as he sat waiting in a hotel room. Then as if on cue, the door bust open with a beautiful yet stern woman rushing in.

"WHAT is the meaning of this!" Juri seethed, slamming her hands on Akihito's table. But instead of flinching, he laid back into his chair, stroking the velvet lining like he was sitting on a throne.

"Don't tell me you didn't see it coming, Chairwoman Saito."

"I gave you life. I let you live under my roof in luxury. I arranged your marriage to the Tora Igarashi, a man who I knew was in love with you, an easy target for manipulation. I gave you power by making you entitled to half of one of the most powerful conglomerates in the country. And you walked away from all of it, and now you drop THIS!"

"You SOLD me to a marriage so it could fund your research. You killed the love of my life. You forced me to have a child I did not want to have."

"I didn't kill Takumi Usui, he killed himself. I only did what was the best for you at the time-"

"Like how you made dad 'disappear?' was that also the best for me? Putting me in a pen with that husband of yours and his cunt son to torment me, was that also for 'me?'"

"We've been through this! I had no part in Sakurai's incident."

"NO! I'm done hearing your self-aggrandizing explanations. This isn't going to be like one of those times you've won. You had no part? You had no part?! You did _nothing_ when Kenichi Saito beat him half to death and shipped him off to god know where. You _knew_ he wanted me and dad dead, yet you couldn't find enough shits to do anything, you betraying bitch!"

"Your stepfather is not a very understanding man, I know that better than anyone else. You think I married him because I wanted to?!"

"Have you ever considered the possibility that you might be the cause of every single problem within this damn family? Maybe if you weren't such a piss-poor excuse of a mother, maybe if you paid attention to your fucking children for once, maybe if you stopped throwing plates and slaps at your husband, we wouldn't be here right now." Juri signed and rubbed her forehead.

"I need the article taken down or a revision announced to the public. What do you want in exchange?"

Akihito snorted. Of course, her business always came first.

"I want Kenichi dealt with. I want him in prison, NOW. And remove Toshio from the will."

"............You can't be serious."

"I'm not negotiating with you. If you don't the remainder of your public image destroyed, you will do as I say."

"This-"

"Did I stutter? I. want. it. done. So get to work." Akihito shot up from his chair and stormed off, feeling more powerful than he had in his entire life. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito plays them all.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Two men sat across from one another, both hiding their anxiety behind a trained mask of professionalism.

"Mr. Saito"

"Asami san, Thank you for meeting at such a short notice."

"I'm sure this matter could not be postponed." Asami immediately became wary of the man. Albeit quite handsome with a regal aura, he oozed of entitlement and spite. He didn't know the full extent of the relationships Akihito had with his family members, but he instinctively knew Akihito and Kenichi were not on good terms.

"It seems that a member of our family is the cause of some serious nuisance for the both of us. My apologies on the behalf of the Saito family, occasionally even the noblest of families have scoundrels here and there."

"So you want me to help in cleaning up the damage from Akihito's article." 

"No, we have conjured a solution for such matters. I'm merely here to sort matters out on the behalf of my allies."

"Which is?"

"Tora Igarashi and his son. I was told that you are holding them captive. Young Sora is the grandchild of both the Saito and Igarashi families, he is a major key to our family succession and him and his father's release is impertinent."

"So what if I have them? We do not offer free services."

"Takaba Akihito is currently under our custody." Asami froze. Just how much does this man know about him and Akihito? Is Akihito being used as a hostage? Possibly being _tortured_ by these fuckers? His insides boiled just at the thought of another human being hurting the beautiful boy. _But so did you,_ a voice from the back of his head said. 

"Both of our families understand this was all a problem caused by Takaba Akihito, we promise you there will be no retaliation from either of us. You may do as you wish with him once the two are released."

"Very well. I would like more information on the condition of the item being traded."

"Of course, he's wild and savage as ever. Your goods are in pristine condition, he is completely yours to break and torment."

"Tora and Sora Igarashi will be returned to their estate by tonight. Once they arrive I want my package handed over immediately without any transit damages."

..........................................................................................

Kenichi paced back and forth in his luxury suite room, curing to himself and frantically calling without any success. Those Igarashi goons agreed to meet him here by 9, and it was almost 10. Kaede or Kanade, whatever his name was had assured him they would deal with Asami once the father and son returned. Asami Ryuichi did not take sham deals lightly, and if these assholes didn't come up with a solution to deal with that bloody man soon, he was going to be fucked from all directions. And where the fuck was Akihito? Why were these motherfuckers not picking up their phones? 

After the 15th attempt to phone Kanade, the other line finally picked up.

"What the FUCK is going on?! You guys were supposed to be here by 9, where is-"

"Tora and Sora have been returned safely to the estate." _That voice,_ it was too clear and feminine to be any of the Igarashi underlings he had talked to. _No, it can't be-_

"Thanks to you, _father._.....hahaha!" The call ended, as Kenichi stood in utter shock. It had been Akihito. He had been behind everything the entire fucking time. 

Then as if fate gave its cue, the door opened and men surrounded him. He struggled as he felt the cuffs closing in on his wrists.

"No, no! Let me go!"

A man in a trench coat with glasses approached him.

"Do you know who I am?! I am Kenichi Saito! I'll have you all fired for this! Let me go!"

"I am prosecutor Kuroda Shinichi. Mr. Saito, we have just received a warrant for your arrest for money laundering, fraud and embezzlement. You have the right to remain silent and you have the right to an attorney. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. We would appreciate your cooperation while we transport you to the station."

.........................................................................................

Akihito stood basking in glory as he watched the TV blast with breaking news: the arrest of conglomerate heir Kenichi Saito. So his mother finally bent to him. But that wasn't enough for Akihito anymore. He wanted her to _break_ , even if that ended in him breaking too.

His phone rang, the screen showing his mother's name. _Speak of the devil._

"It's done?"

"It is done. I've done my part of the deal, now do yours." Akihito chuckled. A deal? Only in her assumptions, he promised her nothing. Did this woman really think he would not sabotage her? That he somehow feared her in some way, or he feared the consequences of it? He was not like those men that worshiped and feared her: his brother, his stepfather, her countless side lovers, and even his father. He knew she loved being worshiped, of the control and power she held. _It takes one to know...._ He thought to himself. But this time, the presumption of her own greatness would be her downfall. He would make sure of it.

"One of my men are on his way with something to your office." 

"What is it?"

"A _gift._ I hope you like it." Akihito hung up. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a small device with a button and pressed.

........................................................................................

Asami sat dumbfounded as he tried to process what he just saw on the TV screen. A man he was negotiating with just hours ago was being arrested on live TV, by none other than his friend. _What in the fucking world was happening...? The agreement? Akihito?_

His phone rang, and his hand shook as he saw the name of the caller id. 

"Akihito....."


	24. Chapter 24

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. A few hours ago, the Saito Institution's Applied physics and engineering building was bombed. There are no human casualties reported at the moment....."

At the Igarashi estate, Akihito smiled as he listened to the anchor's report. The brown envelope he sent her contained all the proof he had gathered of Kenichi's schemes, including the usb he whored himself out for. He imagined the horror that would strike her when she hears her very son had destroyed what she valued the most in her life--her years of research. Hundreds of models and blueprints worth millions, her visions of the future were ashes now. The shock on her face as she hears the voice recording, the guilt that would pierce her as she would realize she was the very one who set everyones' lives on misery, and she would be chained by the irreversibility of the sins she had committed. No other thoughts have given him greater joy; he closed his eyes and savored the feeling.

Tora looked at him with eyes filled with mixed emotions. It wasn't a look of surprise, he knew what Akihito's mother had done to him all along. Then was it concern? Or fear? Is his baby father afraid of him, now he's seen how far Akihito was willing to go in the name of revenge?  
It didn't make much difference to Akihito. He feared himself too, seeing just how disgustingly similar he is to the very woman he destroyed. He turned down an early acceptance to an engineering program because his mother had a career in that field. He swore to himself he would never marry someone for materialistic reasons because he didn't want to subject any human under the misery his mother subjected countless of her lovers to. He promised himself he would never bring a child into this world, in fear that he would abuse and neglect it like his own mother. Yet he abandoned his child and the child's father, used and threw away men after men to get what he wanted. He had struggled his entire life to not be like her, only to realize he ended up becoming a younger version of her.

"Doesn't it disgust you? The things I've done? The fact that a monster like me is the mother of your child?"

  
"Akihito......"

  
"I'm disgusted with myself too, most importantly at how much I enjoyed doing all of it. Laughing at how easily I was able to manipulate men with my sex, making others suffer and destroying what they value most, it made me feel powerful and I loved it. It all felt good."

  
"You had just cause, hardly anyone can blame you."

  
"Crimes are crimes regardless of the motivation. I don't deserve a happy ending, I-"  
Tora embraced him.

"People have done worse. Hell, I've done worse to you! You should be the last person to say that about yourself." Akihito embraced him back and looked into his eyes.

"Could you do one last thing for me, Tora?"

"Anything."

"My dad......I want you to find him. Although I don't know if he's even alive anymore,"

"We'll look for him together-"

"No, I-I don't deserve to see him once more. And I probably won't be back to see him even if you find him by then....."

"What are you talking about?! There is nothing that can hold you back now, all we have left to do is look for him!"

"I have one last business to finish. And this will most likely be the final one of my life. If you do find my dad, I want Sora to meet him. He was a great dad, just like you. He'll make an awesome grandpa too. Tell him I love him and that I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

"Aki......"

"Tell Sora I'm sorry for everything. He doesn't need to forgive me. And Tora, I.......you're an amazing dad, and I'm glad you're Sora's father. I'm sorry that I abandoned you two, you don't need to forgive me either." Tears were escaping Tora's eyes at this point, and Akihito gently wiped them as he kissed him one last time.

"I love you, I always will love you."

"I know. Thank you Tora, for everything."

Akihito's tragic journey was almost complete. He needed to return to Asami, to meet his end.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The can of worms are finally opened, and the worms decide to make Asami suffer more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: ANGST!!!!!!

Kirishima drove towards the place of meeting, a million thoughts racing through his head trying to make sense of the events that had transpired in the past few months. He still could not fully register the shock he and his team felt when they had discovered the unthinkable truths about him. The boy was not really a boy, but a cunning nymphet with unending layers of secrets. He abandoned and betrayed the powerful and dangerous man in Japan, making him the only human to have escaped Asami's wrath alive. And now he was returning to Asami with his own feet, Kirishima could not begin to fathom just what he was planning.

And there he stood on the sidewalk, standing solemnly like a single tree in a field of dying grass. It was then Kirishima Kei realized how mature, how strong Akihito actually was behind the youthful appearance. 

"Hello Kirishima-san." Akihito greeted him as he entered the car. Kirishima initially didn't reply and quietly drove.

"All that's been.....done between you and Asami-sama. Why did you--no, why are you doing this to him?" Akihito offered him a tired smile.

"I'm willingly giving his reprisal now, _why_ is not important anymore."

"Yes it IS! Do you realize what difference it would've made if you simply said-" 

"What does it even matter at this point? He takes what he wants and he crushes those who seek vengence, that's his way. _This_ is the only possible ending between us without any more people unnecessarily getting hurt." Kirishima slammed his fist on the stirring wheel in frustration. Just why couldn't Akihito see that he was the epicenter of anything Asami _felt_?

"What does it matter? What does it matter?! After ALL the things he has done for you? After all the time-" 

"The things he did ' _for me?'_ Do you know what those two years were? Sex. That's all we did, that's all he wanted. He never once asked for my consent, about how _I_ felt or what _I_ wanted. And frankly, I'm glad sex was the only thing we had between us. It was perhaps the only thing worth a while he had to offer anyway."

"Is that what you really think? That _that's_ all he wanted, after all this time?"

"Well what _has_ he done for me, other than grabbing me out of nowhere and fucking me as he pleases? And even if it wasn't what he wanted, it's too late to make any difference for me now."

"Asami-sama has never given anyone a second look, has never _cared,_ or been that _intimate_ with anyone for so long before you, you DO know that! Do you know how much pain-how much he suffered because of what you did?!" Akihito laughed mirthlessly, his eyes cold and tired.

"No, I don't know. Tell me, where is that care? Where is that intimacy? Would you say calling someone _valueless_ or _not worth_ the effort _intimacy?_ "

"It doesn't need to be this way.....it's all up to you, you could change this. You have him completely wrapped around your finger." _He loves you, you fool! He needs you. But he doesn't know how to deliver it. Please have some pity on that man._

"Is it entertaining for you? Lecturing and bitching at me about how I should live my life, about how I should feel when you're the outsider? You're just like the rest of your pompous, selfish and arrogant pack. For once, know your place and stop running that cunt mouth of yours."

Kirishima did not utter another word for the rest of the ride.

......................................................................................

Akihito entered the penthouse with a strange sense of calmness. He had long ago accepted whatever was waiting ahead of him, he would not be surprised if death was a few minutes away. 

Asami sat on the leather sofa, his gaze boring holes into the petite blonde. Silence filled the room until Kirishima cleared his throat and excused himself.

The two looked at each other, their eyes never breaking contact. Yet neither of them said anything for a while. The blonde's gaze was cool, almost relaxed. And it absolutely terrified Asami. He had seen the boy cry out in pain, shiver in fear, scream at him in anger, but never so cold. He seemed so distant, so resigned yet ready for anything.

Asami was the first to speak.

"What are you thinking?" The gentleness in his voice caught Akihito off guard.

"That never mattered to you. It shouldn't matter to you now, just do whatever you want with me. I won't resist this time." Akihito thought he saw something flash on Asami's face, but he ignored it.

"What do you think I'll do with you?"

"What you usually do to people that you believe have gotten in your way. Torture, murder, or anything similar to those categories, I assume."

"If I wanted to do any of those things, why do you think I brought you back here?"

"Beats me. As far as I know, your location has never stopped you from killing someone. And you've already done one of those things to me already." _Ouch._ Asami signed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

".............Were you ever going to tell me about your son? Or were you just hoping that I would never find out?"

"I was just going to leave before either of those options happened." Akihito's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Damn it, Akihito. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave? Without even saying anything?"

"I didn't want anymore of whatever we had. Even if I said anything, what difference would it have made?"

"It. Would. Have!" Akihito snapped, his carefully calmed ire rising from its sleep.

"Ha, all you ever wanted was to fuck me whenever you wanted to wherever you wanted. Even trying to 'talk' to you would've been a waste of my breath. And I was an idiot to think you would be mature enough to let go of your toys....Just hurry up and kill me! Isn't that what you want?" Akihito yelled, his fatigued eyes filling with tears and anger. He was tired of everything. Tired of hurting, tired of Asami.

Asami roughly grabbed the smaller man's shoulders as Akihito struggled to escape his grasp. Why couldn't he just understand? Why was this so difficult? 

"Why don't you understand?!" Asami was sick of his pride and denying his truth any longer. He wanted, _needed_ Akihito more than anything or anyone else in the world. All those times he had forced and controlled Akihito, whether in or outside the bedroom, he would gladly trade for a chance to start over their relationship. One last opportunity to _love_ him the way he deserved to be loved.

"Understand what? That I shouldn't have wasted two years of my life being controlled and dictated by your selfish ass?!" Akihito aimlessly flailed his arms at the larger man who roughly grabbed his face,a golden eyes brimming with sheer agony. 

"Don't you fucking see? Isn't it goddamn obvious? I love you. I fucking love you." Akihito's eyes went wide as saucers, and Asami put his lips onto his, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Akihito struggled, shoving and punching at the large body against him. After several minutes of his mouth being ravished, he broke free and shoved Asami away, his eyes wild with tears.

"NO! Fuck you Asami!" He shouted as he sobbed.

"Akihito, " Asami tried to reach out as a small hand roughly slapped his face.

"Love? LOVE?! You took two years of my life, shoved my career down the garbage can, tossed me around like some disposable stress ball, tortured me and kidnapped my son and you call it LOVE?! I _fucking hate_ _you!_ I wish I never had met you, just fucking _die_ , you evil cunt! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He screamed and sobbed the years of frustration and anger as he pushed away Asami trying to embrace him.

For the first time in his life, the taller man got onto his knees, grabbing onto Akihito's legs as if his life depended on it. Was he too late? Had he gone too far for another chance?

"I was wrong.....Everything was and is my fault. I'm sorry, Akihito. Please," Asami pleaded, again for the first time throwing his dignity aside. He desperately looked up to see Akihito, who was heaving in cold rage.

"No. I'm tired of hurting, I'm tired of you. I'll gladly give my life right now to be away from you for good. Nothing has disgusted me more than you right now, not even my own mother." Akihito turned his head away, his tear stained eyes aloof and unforgiving.

And for the very first time of his entire existence, Asami sobbed, burying his head into Akihito, his tears staining Akihito's pants.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If he loved with all the powers of his puny being, he couldn’t love as much in eighty years as I could in a day.”  
> -Emily Bronte, Wuthering Heights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update than usual, my schedule just had a lot of stuff included quickly.

After their homecoming episode, Akihito locked himself in one of the guest bedrooms. He cried his heart out until his eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Asami had just professed his _love_ for him, in the worst circumstances possible.

Just a year ago when they were resting at Bali after the hong kong incident, he would've been drowning in elation by those words from Asami. But now.....It was like a bouquet of decaying roses. Akihito was too embittered, too exhausted, and too broken. Like an old, deep wound that never closed. Nothing ever had gone right for Akihito, everything was always off in one way or another for him.

As he lied on the mattress, he was getting more and more consumed in his thoughts, beginning with his mother. He remembered the first time he had derided his mother. On top of repeatedly calling him an ungrateful mistake, she had called him a failure, simply for refusing to join her engineering team she had recruited to fix a malware in the Saito HQ's developing softwares. On a spiteful whim, he stole one of the hard drives containing the blueprints of the software and had debugged the program more efficiently than all of her elite programmers combined, then sold it to a rivaling company. He remembered the look her face when she found out he was the culprit in the middle of a company party, one he used to think was one of outrage and pique. Now he realized it was a look of _fear._

Perhaps that was why she had continuously undermined him in every way possible, selling him off somewhere away from her empire when he became old enough to breed. Had she known? That he would one day climb up to her throne, take all she holds dear and cast her down as she did once to him and his father? That he would grow to become the same monster as she is? What look did she have on her face now? 

He numbly pondered if his mother ever had loved him, even for a moment. Even more importantly, if he had ever loved her. 

His father, his mother, Takumi, Tora, Sora and even Asami, every form of love in his life had failed. 

Perhaps his mother was right, he is a failure. An accidental one at that too. 

Embracing new bruises on old wounds his life had given him years ago, he closed his eyes not wanting to open them again.

Patience was not one of Asami's traits. It has been over fourty hours since Akihito had pried Asami's arms off of his legs and stormed into one of the guest rooms. Meanwhile Asami hadn't touched solid food, surviving on cigarettes and alcohol in the living room as dark circles started creeping underneath his eyes. There was so much shit Asami needed to tell him, and even more Asami wanted to ask. But he was finding it nearly impossible to barge in once again, despite the countless times he had done it to Akihito before. He didn't want to be hated more than he already is.

But after being locked out for almost two days, Asami stood at the bedroom door, worried sick. Akihito needed to eat, or drink water at least. He knocked gently on the door and received no response. He signed and pulled out his spare keys to open the door. His nymph was on the bed, and despite the fatigue and puffiness covering his face, his looks put sleeping beauty to shame. Akihito opened his eyes but didn't glance at Asami. "Akihito"

".........."

"You need to eat something. Or at least drink some water."

".........." Asami pulled out a water bottle and placed it on his bed, moving his hand to move some golden strands covering Akihito's face. His hand was sharply slapped away.

"Please, Akihito. Please."Akihito turned his body to the side, giving Asami the cold shoulder again.

"If you aren't going to kill me, then get out."

"I've already made clear that is not my intention." Asami gently but firmly covered Akihito's small hands with his, begging Akihito to understand his sincerity.

"Then I'll just have to make you." Akihito turned his head and looked Asami right in the eye.

"Want to know the truth? I betrayed you. And no, this isn't about Tora and my past," Asami's body froze, his gaze intensifying as the two stared into each other.

"I fucked Sakazaki. Twice. Once for the information I agreed to help you get, the other for some info I needed against my mother."

"............."

"I also fucked Kenji to get documentation on insider tradings you guys were involved in. And he was quite good too, he sucked and ate my cunt like nothing else in the world. I enjoyed it."

"So now you can hate me. Kill me Asami. Destroy those that are against you and crush those that seek vengence, that is your way." Asami"s hands were now on Akihito's shoulders, his grip getting stronger. His eyes were cloudy, emotions thundering behind them.

"It doesn't matter." Akihito looked at him questioningly.

"It doesn't matter what you did, or what you will ever do. I will never kill you, I can never kill you. From the very first time we met, you were always above any vows or promises I've made."

"Then what do you want? What are you trying to accomplish by bringing me back here if you aren't going to take revenge?!"

"You. I love you, only you Akihito." Akihito let out teary snicker.

"But what if I don't want you?"

"Use me. Betray me. Abuse me. Demand anything of me and I shall do it. But _choose_ me, stay with me Akihito." Just when Akihito thought his body didn't have enough water to produce more tears, his eyes started to dripped water again as Asami's arms engulfed him from the behind, desperately nuzzling his head on Akihito's shoulders.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami tries making peace with his enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been getting more busy recently, so daily updates will no most likely not happen anymore. But I will try to update every other day. Thank you all so much for reading.

Furious was too weak of a word to describe what Tora was feeling right now. 

After the kidnapping of him and his son, he moved him and his son in to a condo near Shijo Kawaramachi, a walking distance from his office, and brought an army with him and Sora wherever he went. The last thing he wanted in this world was for his boy to go through something like that again.

And just now, his team had called him when they spotted a familiar group of faces outside of Sora's school. They stopped Asami when he tried to approach Sora. Tora rushed through the traffic, ignoring all speed limits and signs to retrieve his son from that monster.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Tora screamed as he shoved the man away from his son.

"Get away from my son!" He hid Sora behind his body as his entire team came surrounding the two of them protectively. Asami's team rearranged themselves in defense mode in response until Asami stopped them with a wave of his hand. 

"I wish no harm. I came here to talk."

"What is there to talk about? Sora is FOUR! Haven't you done enough to him?!"

"It's regarding Akihito. Please." Tora angrily grabbed Asami by the collar.

"Do you know why Akihito even went back to you?! He was convinced you would've KILLED Sora if he didn't. Our baby boy! He had a death wish, he'd rather _die_ than have you wreck any more havoc into his life!" Suoh approached to pry Sora off but Asami gestured him to stop.

"I know." Asami whispered. Sora peeked his head out from his father's coat. _Mama? He's with this Asami man now?_ He missed Aki so badly.

"Mommy? Do you know where he is?" Asami crouched down to talk to the boy face to face.

"Yes, he needs your help right now." Asami spoke softly. Sora nervously fumbled with his father's coat, his eyes pointed at his shoes. This Asami man didn't like him one bit and he knew it.

"I'm sorry."

A few audible gasps were heard, from Asami's men and from Tora. Suoh stood in complete stupor. Never in his entire career had he seen Asami Ryuichi, the kingpin of Japan, the golden dragon, _apologize_ to another human being, especially to a toddler. 

Asami went down on both of his knees, his golden eyes down with regret and sadness. 

"You were right. I love Akihito, I love him more than anyone else in this world. I wanted him to be mine and mine only, so when I learned that he had a son with a different person, I got angry. I was jealous of your father, I wanted Akihito to be the mother of my children and only my children. I hurt Akihito and I also hurt the people he cares deeply about. I was mean to you and your father, even though you two have done me no wrong. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Sora observed the man's face with a curious gaze.

"I'm a terrible, evil man. You don't need to forgive me."

"My daddy says he hurt mommy too, that's why he didn't want to be my mama and left. But he forgives daddy, he now is my momma." Asami snapped his head up to meet the boy's eyes. Despite his size, Sora was well beyond his age. His eyes had the same twinkle, the same depth as those hazel eyes he loved. 

"Do you think your mommy could ever forgive me too?"

"Mmhm." Sora nodded. "It is not easy, but mama is kind and very pretty, like an angel!" Asami gently reached out to hold Sora's hands, embracing them with his own large ones.

"But I can't do that alone, I need your help. Akihito needs you and your dad right now, there is something that we can do for him. Could you help me do something to make Akihito happy?"

Mama _needs_ him? Aki wants to _see_ him? Of course! Sora smiled widely and nodded once again, Asami's face relaxed in relief and he got on his feet once again.

"Is this some kind of a trick?" Tora eyed him suspiciously.

"No. Although you have every reason to think so."

"I want Sora to see Akihito soon, I will not cooperate unless you return us my child's mother."

"Yes, we came here to take you to where Akihito is. You can take your own vehicle and team with you, we will not attack you or any of your men. I give you my word."

"What is this 'thing' you need all three of us to get involved in? What does Akihito need us for? Is he ill? Have you done something to him?" 

"Akihito's father. I know you've already started looking for him."

"Of course, I swore to Akihito I would do everything in my power."

"And if we joined forces to find Sakurai Takaba, the higher the chances are of us finding his whereabouts. We must work together for Akihito." Asami said, extending his hand. Tora looked at the man that had kidnapped him and his child, his enemy who he discovered was scarily analogous to himself. For most of Akihito's life, he was robbed of his father. It was his life's biggest mission to reunite with him, and Tora wanted to fulfill that for him. And if that meant working with a man he hated, he would do so.

"For Akihito." Tora shook Asami's hand. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for Aki's father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys ^^" I've been pretty busy recently. I hope you enjoy the chapter :D

As the door to the penthouse opened, Akihito had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Mommy!" Sora came running in to embrace Akihito, and Tora embraced the both of them.

"Tora????? How, what, I--" 

"It's alright, we're not in any trouble. But you look unwell. You were too skinny to begin with, and it seems like you've lost more weight." Tora gently cupped Akihito's face.

"He refuses to eat. Perhaps you and your son can convince him otherwise." 

"I, I don't understand, what's going on?"

"I brought them here." Asami leaned against the door, watching the three of them with an incomprehensible look.

 _He_ brought them here? "Are you going to lock them up here with me?"

"no."

"Hurt them in any way?"

"no."

"Then why?"

"It was the only thing I could do right now for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. For you. You can leave this place if you wish, you need their company." 

"..................." Akihito averted his gaze, looking away from those golden eyes. His relationship with Asami was so volatile, so fragile and uncertain, he didn't know what was ahead of them. And frankly, he didn't want to know at this point. He just wanted to stop hurting.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, I just want to protect you, and it will be much safer for you if we both take part in it."

Akihito snickered, then turned to Tora.

"So now you're 'working' with him? This man literally had you and Sora kidnapped and locked in a basement just weeks ago"

"We made a truce. We'll work together to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me my ASS! The only thing I need protection from is arrogant self-important imbeciles like you guys who have nothing else better to do than steamroll over unwilling people's lives."

"The Saitos are still after you, your brother is trying to have you killed at this very moment after your mother changed her will. As much as I hate to agree with Asami, this is the best way to keep you safe." Tora said. 

"It's just my fucking luck I'm sandwiched between two of the biggest egoistic assholes on this island." Akihito rubbed his tired eyes, signing deeply.

"And we are looking for your father, according to my informants, he's still alive." Akihito's eyes widened.

"How are you sure? And why did you even, no. How did you even know....." Asami grabbed his hands.

"I know I'll never be able to undo what I did to you, but let me at least do this for you. Once this is all over, I'll let you do as you wish."

"As I wish?"

"Yes. Whatever you want, Akihito."

....................................................................................

Juri never showed it, but Akihito was always her favourite child. He was her only family member who had her intellect and ingenuity, also with his handsome father's looks. She wanted Akihito to follow her footsteps, to one day rule as queen of the empire she built. She wanted to raise him as a strong and fierce conqueror who would carry her legacy.

This was not how it was supposed to go.

And now she was facing her oldest child in Sion's largest office, sitting on a leather throne with the great Asami Ryuichi as his pet. It reminded her of herself.

"Have you ever given thought, that it might be your mother who understands you the most and deserves your trust? That I have the most knowledge, skill and power to teach you, to make your potentials come to fruition? I hoped you would be mature enough to emotionally separate your father and yourself for your own benefit."

"I don't mistrust you because of what you did to father, I mistrust you because you are not as great as you think you are." Juri slammed her fists onto the table Akihito sat behind.

"Ungrateful little brat....! Does humiliating your mother amuse you?"

"As much as abusing your children gave you joy."

"It was UNNECESSARY. I never intended to make my husband or Toshio as heir." Akihito scoffed.

"Oh, and that's supposed to be a reassurance, when your husband was running around screaming for my head, while you sat in your office doing nothing but getting your cunt licked by one of your boywhores?"

"It was always you in my mind. You were the only one fit to be my successor, you're my first son."

"I would rather be eaten alive by flies and maggots before I be named your heir to that pile of shit you call your empire"

"Why?"

" _Why?_ You ask that? You who killed hundreds of people, who beat your own spouse and children, who tossed away my father, after he devoted his entire existence for your advancement in this world?"

"I _loved_ him."

"Not. Another. Word."

"I don't care, I loved him."

"Shut. Your. Mouth. I will not hear it from you."

"I loved him more than any other man."

"I will NOT hear it!"

"Sakurai is the love of my life, you know it in your heart."

"But you certainly didn't treat him like one. You're an empty shell of a woman filled with lust, greed and low cunning, your words have no meaning just like you."

"If it were up to me I would've married your father. I didn't want to marry Kenichi, I didn't want to have Toshio."

"I don't care why you did what you did. It's too late for that. I only care what it cost us."

"So then why am I here? Why did you bring me all the way here? To mock me?"

"I want to know everything you know about dad's whereabouts."

"As I said, I had no part in your stepfathers--"

"I never asked you if you took part in Kenichi's deed, I asked you if you personally have any information on where dad is right now."

"Why do you want to know this? I thought you gave up looking for him a long time ago."

"He's alive." Juri's eyes visibly went wide.

"What?"

"You heard me. He's alive. This is your one last chance to salvage whatever is left of your pile of shit, so tell me what you know."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You love her. You really do love her. You poor fool, she'll be the end of you."  
> -Olenna Tyrell, Game of Thrones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the wait!

This was a truly strange case, even for veteran prosecutors like Kuroda. It wasn't an every day occurrence for a wealthy, politically influential figure to be taken down so suddenly and publicly. 

Throughout his interrogation, Kenichi Saito was indignant and imperious as expected of someone from his background. Visitors came and went, countless lawyers in suits being screamed at by Kenichi, who was attempting to keep his son out of all this mess.

But Kuroda didn't expect a certain someone to be one of the visitors.

Takaba Akihito came through the door, passing by confused guards with the most triumphant expression on his face. Just what the FUCK was _he_ doing here?! Kuroda Shinji did not have such high regards for this boy, especially with his influence on Asami. The last time he had met his friend, he found out Takaba had left him without a word. He had never seen anyone cause so much emotional wreckage on Asami and he truly feared just what that little body was capable of doing.

"How the hell did you get in here? This is an interrogation room, _brat._ You can't just walk in without permission."

"I do have permission, I'm here to visit my 'father,'" _Father?_ The shock was evident in his face and it didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. The pretty man smirked at him condescendingly before pulling a chair in front of Kenichi Saito and sat himself down.

"How is jail treating you?"

".............."

"I'm just here to visit my _beloved father,_ beloved father."Akihito crossed his legs, his chin rising.

"I've known it since the day I met you, you wanted nothing but to destroy this family."

"You brought this on yourself, and now mother wants to wipe Toshio's name off of every single property under the Saito conglomerate." 

".......!! You hateful bitch, always manipulating your mother into your schemes!" Kenichi attempted to lunge forward, being restrained by his handcuffs.

"If I knew how to manipulate that woman, I'd be the empress of the world by now."

"What did you do this time?!"

"I've simply told her the truth. And now I'm simply delivering her message. But...."

"But...?"

"I can have a word or two with her, if you comply to what I ask."

"And what reason do I have to trust you at this fucking point?"

"You love your son Toshio, that's your one redeeming trait. This may be the last chance for you to salvage his future."

".....what do you want."

"Where is my dad?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to sink lower than you already have? I'm perfectly capable of doing so if you desire."

"I said I don't know! I was told he was put in one of Yamazaki's warehouses. But by the time I got there, he was gone."

"And?"

"We tried tracking him down, I was told he fled to Kansai but nothing came out of it. There were rumors that he took refuge in Kyushu, but I'm not sure of that either. That's all I know."

"...........You know, there was a time when I felt bad for you." Akihito said softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"She always treated you like shit. She treated your son like shit too. She beat you, she neglected you. If she wasn't like that, I wondered if things could play out differently between me, Toshio and you." _'I thought I understood your pain,'_ Akihito thought.

"............" Kenichi's expression was relaxed yet saddened.

"You are not the smartest man, but you certainly aren't the dumbest one. There is no way you didn't know what she was before you married her. She didn't offer anything resembling a normal family life, yet you married her. Why?" Kenichi let out a deep sign, years of heartbreak showing in his face.

"For the same reason why Tora married you."

"I was told you didn't want it when you were first set up to be engaged with her, and she offered you an open relationship. for business."

"She told me the engagement would end once the deal at the time was done."

"Yet you didn't let that happen. Why?"

"She wasn't always so....hateful in the beginning. I first was relieved that she didn't care about the other women I saw.......Until I wanted her to care." ' _Making excuses for her, just like dad......'_

"She was in love with someone else. My dad."

"What was he like? That man," Kenichi asked with a genuine tone.

"You never asked that before, not even once. Why?"

"Even by mentioning his name, it felt like I was bringing back his presence. I thought if I didn't talk about him, he would fade away for Juri. When I realized that was never going to happen, I refused to ask out of spite. But even my spite means nothing to her."

"You _love_ her."

"I do."

"Even after _all_ that,"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"..............She'll be the end of you." He shot his stepfather one last look of pity and left the room, brushing past a bewildered and confused Kuroda.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Some old wounds never truly heal, and bleed again at the slightest word.”  
> ― George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update ^^" life has been busy for me this week.

There he was.

At a peaceful suburban town in a driving distance from Nakatsu.

He recognized him instantly. Even mother nature and time could not lessen the man's beauty. Deep hazel eyes and luscious blonde hair like his own. Tall with broad shoulders that used to embrace him. Gentle and strong lips that told him stories at night when he couldn't sleep.

_Dad._

He was standing behind a counter at a quiet, small cafe, opening a bag of coffee beans. Completely unaware of who was watching him.

Akihito didn't know where to start. Should he enter? If so, what should he do? Would he recognize him, after all those years? Even if he did, would he welcome him with open arms? Or would he screech back in disgust at the face that looked so much like the woman that had destroyed his life? What if he had moved on completely and forgotten about his past? He was a stunning man, he could've easily started a new life.

But life had never been kind enough to Aki for him to hesitate. He had to dodge bullets and knives, make his next move without even breathing in between. Hesitation was a privilege.

And life had made him too wise for such things now. Akihito pushed the glass door and walked right in to the small cafe.

The cafe was empty except for the two of them.

"Welcome, " The man said, still busy pouring the coffee beans.

Akihito stared at him wide eyed. The man he spent over a decade looking for was in front of him, looking almost exactly the same as he remembered. But Akihito was no longer a little child. That boy who would play tag with his dad and ask him for bedtime stories is gone, now morphed into a monster.

"What can I--" Sakurai looked up from the coffee dispenser and froze.

"..........." The two stared at each other in silence for a minute.

Blonde hair, hazel eyes, doe like nose and small frame. Could it be......No. That was impossible, there was no way, he had lived his life in complete secret for years. Just another customer, one that looked exactly like what he imagined his son would look like now.

"I, um, my apologies, I didn't mean to stare, I just got reminded of something. What can I get you?"

"It's fine, so did I. I'll have some ice mint tea to go."

He rememberd how mint tea was Aki's favourite. _No it can't be, stop dreaming._

"would you like anything else?"

The store had a wide range of pastries, from garlic bread, white chip cookies and palmier. All his favourite stuff.

"One palmier too."

"That will be 900 Yen in total, I'll make your drink right away."

He stared at his dad as the man made his tea. Even the brand of the tea was the same one his dad always bought when they lived together.

"Thank you, have a nice day."

Akihito took his drink and gave him a sad smile and walked out. His dad didn't recognize him, but he was alive and well. Although he had a million questions he wanted to ask, that was more than enough for him right now,

"ah, wait!" The store door opened again with a Sakurai panting behind him.

"yes?"

"Is your name--I mean, are you perhaps...."

".........."

"....Aki? Is that you?" Sakurai whispered, his eyes filled with hope.

"dad,"

Akihito turned around with tearful eyes.

"Aki!" He rushed to hug his boy, both crying and clutching each other for life. He had grown so beautifully. Finally, he met his son, his baby boy! He reached out to hold his son's face with his hands.

"let me see your face, you have grown so much!" Sakurai exclaimed as tears escaped his eyes.

"I'm sorry it took so long dad, I should've found you earlier."

"Aki, how did you know I was here?" The two continued to share a teary hug, as two men and a little child approached them.

"First there is something you must know. This is my son Sora."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father's love and advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I really do try to update as soon as I can but sometimes life just gets in the way.

Sakurai stared at the small boy in awe and fascination.

He's a grandfather now. His child had given birth to a child! 

He crouched down to the boy's level, smiling from ear to ear.

"Aren't you one handsome gentleman?" Sora fumbled with his dad's pants, trying to hide.

"This is your grandpa, say hi."

"This is mommy's daddy?"

"mhm," Akihito smiled.

"hello grandpa," Sora gave Sakurai a shy smile.

"And this is Sora's father," Akihito pointed at Tora.

"ah, my boy's husband." Sakurai offered a handshake. Tora simply bowed to his waist in response.

"um, well, he _was_ my husband." Akihito gave him a nervous look. He hadn't thought about his father's reaction to his failed marriage, his abandonment of his child, the whirlwind of a relationship he had with Asami (who was also standing beside him) and how the four of them were together greeting Akihito's father.

" _was_?" Sakurai said in surprise. Aki was in his mid twenties, quite a young age for one to get married and even more so for divorces.

"......Yes, the fault is all on me, I--" Akihito cleared his throat, interrupting Tora.

"I'll explain later, it's a very, very long story." 

"And this is?" Sakurai turned towards Asami.

"He's um......uh.......an acquaintance."

"Asami Ryuichi. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Asami bowed deeply. _Asami Ryuichi? That crimelord?_ Sakurai narrowed his eyes in confusion, just why the hell was the biggest yakuza leader of Japan here to see him? He had met his father Asami Ryouta before, he was one of the most draconian and relentless men, even by Sakurai's standards. 

"I really appreciate both of you helping me find my dad, but I want to have a private moment with him right now." Akihito pleaded, sensing his father's perplexion.

"Of course, we'll wait for you back at the hotel."

"Thanks." Akihito grabbed Sakurai's arm and walked back towards his cafe.

"Aki, why is he here if you two are divorced? And why did they help you?" Sakurai whispered.

"Dad, I have so much to tell. Let me spill my beans first then I'll gladly take your questions."

................................................................................................................................

Akihito shuddered and signed waiting for his dad's judgement. He had just confessed the past decade of his life to the person he loved the most in the world--the good and the bad: Juri's violence, Kenichi and Toshio's jealousy, Takumi's suicide, his marriage to Tora and the birth of Sora, his revenge, and....Asami. 

"I'm sorry dad. I'm a monster, I couldn't keep my promise." Akihito said tearfully.

Sakurai gently held Akihito's hands.

"It's ok, it's all ok. None of this is your fault." 

"I threw away my own child, and his father too! I'm no different from that woman."

"Tora wronged you, he deserved much much worse. And Sora loves you. No one can be perfect, you're not a bad mother."

"The things I've done, I--I don't even know what I've become anymore."

"You're my son. And I'll always love you, no matter what you've done or what you will do." Sakurai hugged Aki tightly as he cried loudly onto his shoulder, decades of anguish and longing spilling out. 

As leaned his head onto his dad while sniffing and calming down from his sob. Sakurai soothed his back.

"Asami Ryuichi, what is your....relationship with him now? You said you were with him for two years until things went downhill."

"I-I honestly don't know. At first I thought I loved him. But it felt unreciprocated, so I decided to not love him anymore." Sakurai smiled a little at the 'unreciprocated.' Just with Akihito's account, he saw that this Asami was madly in love with his son, although being terrible at it. He knew his son was smart enough to realize Asami didn't deserve him, he taught his boy to be strong, independent, and not to waste his time on those that are unworthy of him. 

"You had every reason to leave him, but we don't get to decide who we love my dear. The heart wants what it wants." _I know that too well,_ Sakurai thought.

"I was relieved when I left, I felt lightweight. It felt good lying to him and sleeping with his employee behind his back."

"Of course, he did unforgivable things to you."

"He once told me he crushes those that stand in his way and retaliate against those who seek vengence. So I thought he was going to kill me. But he did something much worse. He said he loved me."

 _'I crush those that stand in my way and retaliate against those who seek vengence......'_ Sakurai recalled the same exact words coming out of Asami Ryouta's mouth, he was indeed Ryouta's son. He was once assigned to kill that man and came close ending in a stalemate, making him the only man who Asami Ryouta wasn't able to kill. And the legacy now being played out by their children, albeit with a different nature.

"Love! The fucking audacity, Just, how? After, after all that shit he pulled off on me, after ALL this time?!" Sakurai could tell that man never learned what love was. If anything, Ryouta probably raised him to be a killing machine, emotions and affection was something that man had never dealt with before. Not that it excuses what he did to his son.

"And what do you feel for him now? After all that has been done?"

Akihito frowned. He had found somewhat of a closure to every issue except that gold-eyed man. He was the labyrinth--no, his _own_ feelings towards him was the labyrinth. The code he could not crack, the state of his emotions regarding Asami.

"It would be the wise choice to never see him again."

"Yes. And I certainly will not like that man being with you after all he has done. But there is nothing more important than what you honestly feel."

"But it's wrong! He tortured me, imprisoned me, I need to carve him out of my life, or make it so that he never interferes with me again!"

"It is morally equivocal, but that's just how our hearts are. And it's _ok_ to feel that way. Do you understand? I'm not saying that you should go back to his side. What you do with him is totally up to you. It is your prerogative, no one can tell you what choice is right or wrong. I will support and love you no matter what you choose. But I want you to be honest with yourself. Embrace your feelings, even if you decide to act against them. Because you can never be happy while lying to yourself. And I want you to be _happy_ , Aki."

"What will you do if I decide that I want to get rid of him, figuratively or even.....literally?"

"Then I will do everything within my power to help you achieve that."

"......And what if I decide to return to him?"

"Then I will respect your decision. But not before correcting some of his 'behaviors' and manners, I'll personally make sure he learns a lesson.......And if I believe anything is imposing on your or Sora's safety or he mistreat you again, I will do everything in my power to end him once and for all."

"........................" Akihito sat in somber silence, tired yet uncertain.

"You don't need to limit yourself to those two options, there are many other paths you can take. Don't force yourself to make a decision, not choosing is also an option. Just do what feels the most right at the moment. Remember, be honest with yourself." Akihito looked at his dad with drained relief.

"Dad, do you mind if I stay with you for a while?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family bonding and some "lessons" for our two boys.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys enjoy

After his lengthy conversation with his dad, Akihito summoned Tora and his son to his dad's cafe.

"I decided to stay here with dad for a while to figure things out. I hope you two understand." Akihito said.

"It's only right, you two have a lot to catch up." Tora said understandingly.

"Mommy is not coming back with us?" Sora asked, looking at his dad.

"No, she'll stay here with me." Sakurai appeared from the back door, "Aki dear, you should go unpack upstairs in your room. It's getting late." Akihito was smart enough to realize his dad wanted to speak alone to Sora and he quickly excused himself.

"And you will stay with us too, Sora."

"Father, we would love to stay here--" 

"Sora, would you like to go upstairs and help mama out? She's on the second floor."

"Mhm!" Sora nodded and rushed upstairs. Once Sora was out of sight, Sakurai stood up and walked up towards an unsuspecting Tora.

_SLAP_

".......!" Tora was knocked to the floor, completely stunned by the harshest slap of his life. Sakurai grabbed him by his collar to lift him up again and delivered another harsh blow to his other cheek.

_SLAP_

"Father, I am terribly--"

"Who the hell are you calling father, you little.....!" Sakurai punched him this time, causing Tora to grunt harshly.

"Tora sama!" His bodyguards were rushing in until Tora motioned them to stop.

"It is all my fault, I am grateful to accept any punishment from you. But my love for Akihito is absolutely true, although I am more than aware that I am not deserving of such." Tora admitted apologetically.

"If you weren't Sora's father, I would've killed you with my bare hands......." Sakurai seethed. "The only reason I'm not snapping your neck off is because my son insists you are important to my grandson's upbringing. I don't ever want you involved with my boy again unless it regards Sora, do you understand?"

"I will always love him, until my dying breath."

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Sakurai grabbed Tora's throat.

"I know I'm the last man in this world to deserve Aki, but I beg you to at least dedicate my life for his and Sora's happiness from afar? I promise to never involve myself in Akihito's life again unless he wishes it. _Please_ , I want nothing but Akihito to be happy." Sakurai was ready to deliver another punch but instead he let out a shuttered sign, tossing Tora to the side. Akihito told him in detail that Tora was a great father and raised Sora with nothing but love, making up for the years Aki was absent in the child's life. The last thing he wanted now was a rocky relationship with his grandson.

"Only Sora will stay here with me and Akihito. You are no longer married to my son, you cannot stay here. You are free to visit your son often, but it is my right as a grandfather to get to know him more."

"Yes, sir."

"Now get out of my sight, all of you." Bodyguards rushed to help Tora on his feet as Sakurai glared at them on their way out.

..................................................................................................

Asami stood in his suite room, pacing back and forth anticipating a message from Akihito. What would he say? Would there ever be a chance for him again? Or would Akihito just leave him forever, now that he's completed his mission? He begged to any god it was the first. He was not a patient man, but he also couldn't approach Akihito first. He didn't want to break his trust again. 

Meanwhile, a furious man was storming up towards his room, unbeknownst to him.

Sakurai saw a large blonde man and a man with glasses guarding the door to the suite.

"Is this Asami Ryuichi's room?"

"You do not have an appointment with Asami-sama at this moment, you cannot enter." Suoh said intimidatingly, not having a clue who he was speaking to.

"Tell him he has a visitor. _Now."_

"Who the hell are you? I can't let strangers in--hey!" The two attempted to pry off the man out who was trying to open the door, only to be knocked in to the ground in matter of seconds.

"Did you seriously think you could beat me? You two are _children._ I thought Asami Ryouta would surround his son with more competent men. I am no stranger, and I will see him immediately."

"Who even gave you permission to get up to this floor? And what do you want with Asami-sama--" Kirishima tried to grab his leg only to be kicked in the face, knocking his glasses off and breaking them.

"Gah! Ughhh!"

Sakurai kicked open the door, facing a surprised Asami.

"Takaba-san? I was not expecting to see you--" Sakurai lunged at Asami, both falling to the floor. The older man delivered multiple punches to his face, then began shoving his head repeatedly onto the marble floor. Asami didn't fight back.

"You- _slam-_ sick _-slam_ - _fuck_ -" Suoh and Kirishima came in running, trying to pry off the man from their boss.

"-cough- Kirishima, leave us,"

"But-Asami-sama, I--"

"I said leave -cough- us!" 

"You RAPED my son, my ONLY son! And you kidnapped my grandchild.....!!!!!" He stood up and repeatedly kicked Asami in his abdomen.

 _Child?_ This man was Takaba's _father_?! Kirishima and Suoh froze in astonishment. 

Once Asami was bruised and bleeding on almost every surface of his skin, Sakurai stopped and took short breaths, anger radiating from him. 

Asami trembled, shaking in pain as he got onto his knees and lowered his head to touch the floor.

"Takaba-san, I am aware that I can never be forgiven for the things I did to your son. I do not dare to ask for your forgiveness or Akihito's."

"Yes, you CAN'T. After all my boy had been put through under that hideous, repellent man Juri suffered to marry, YOU had to make it worse. I should've killed that revolting father of yours with you back then, only if I knew his son would grow to become a deplorable piece of shit like himself."

"My father was an evil man, and so am I. I would do anything to take back what I did, if I could. But I love him, he is the only human being I love. My world was void of color before I met your son. He taught me how to feel, he taught me something called emotion. He is the purpose of my existence, I cannot live without him."

"And _what_ have you given my boy in return? You said he gave you salvation, yet _this_ is how you treat him?! I should kill you right here and now so you never hurt my boy again."

"I never knew what it meant to love someone before I met him, and because of that I have made terrible mistakes. I would gladly rot in hell for the rest of eternity if that atones for my sins. But your son's existence in this world gives me purpose, a desire to live in this filthy world. I cannot breathe thinking that he will not be with me. As long as he lives, I want to live to feel the radiance of his being. _Please,_ I beg of you for another chance. I swear on my life that I will dedicate my entire being for your son until the day I die."

".........Aki will make that decision, but you will still do everything to ensure his safety and well being regardless of his choice. Or I will gouge those two disgusting eyes out of your skull and shove it up your ass."

"With my life sir."

"With your life."

Sakurai walked out as a bruised Kirishima and Suoh rushed to tend to Asami, who was lying down on the floor, barley conscious from the beating.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will never be happy if you continue to search for what happiness consists of. You will never live if you are looking for the meaning of life.”  
> ― Albert Camus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait again >o< life has been super chaotic the past few days.

_Two months later_

Things were peaceful. It was rather a strange sensation for Akihito. He had forgotten how normal life felt, like he was watching a film of himself playing out from his head. Waking up to the sound of his dad cooking in the kitchen, Sora giggling and running in the back yard, it was almost unreal. Asami had mailed him something from Juri, naming him her successor to her current position as chairwoman of the Saito foundation, and giving him sole rights to all her assets after her death. If he decides to take up this offer, he would never need to do anything for money or whore himself out to get information or shit done for anyone. It would put him in an official position of power, from behind the scenes to main actor. He could easily trample those rich men he manipulated, talk to those snobby arrogant oligarchs that looked down on him with condescension. He could provide his dad and himself the protection and stability he wanted his entire life. He could become one of the most powerful people in the world and crush those he used to despise. But did he want to be the queen?

Aki knew Sakurai always wished for him to inherit Juri's place, he wanted his son to spread his wings and show the world for what he was worth. And Akihito did have the intellect and competence to carry on her legacy. It would be the 'smart' decision, a befitting reward for his avenging crusade. But would it make him _happy?_ He hadn't shown this to his dad yet, his feelings and plans undecided and clouded. His mind was still in its quiet trance and did not want to leave it.

But his body brought him back to reality. 

Two weeks after he had moved in with his dad, he started feeling sick. His body felt too light one moment, then too heavy the next. He felt bloated all the time, and sometimes wanted to vomit in the middle of supper. This was all out of the blue, there seemingly was no reason for Akihito to be in bad health after two weeks of good mental and physical rest.

Except one.

He knew what it was, but he was too tormented to use a kit. Too afraid of his own reaction at seeing the result he already knew deep inside. He was torn, uncertain of what to do. What would his dad say? Was it too late to get an abortion, and is he even mentally prepared to get one? If not, then is he ready to bring another human being into this world? 

Tora had proven that terrible lovers could be wonderful parents, what Akihito feared wasn't the baby's father being a bad parent. It was himself.

His relationship with Sora has improved tremendously, he now acknowledged Sora as his child, talked to him every day and sometimes even hold hands. But he knew he was still far from being a decent parent. He was subconsciously cold and distant. He didn't cuddle or hold Sora often like how Tora or his own dad would. He knew so little about this boy, and he didn't know how to care about him. It felt like he was obligated in trying to be more interested in his own child, guilt tripped by the self disgust for having so little consideration for his own flesh and blood. The concept of parenting was so foreign. He was alone, left to fend for himself on the battle field for the longest time. To _care_ for another human being's life was something Aki wasn't used to, or thought he was suitable for. He barely took care of him self. He was a lone wolf, a survivor, an antihero, not a nurturer. Sora could one day grow up, turn around and realize how much of a failure his own mother was as a parent and come to despise him, and he would have every justification to do so. 

And now a second child? What would his relationship with Asami be like--if he was the father, which he most likely is? Didn't Asami at least have a right to know about this? Will he still have an option to choose if Asami finds out he'll be a father? Even worse, how would Asami react in the case that he wasn't the father?

Aki dosed off into his thoughts, unaware of his son entering his room.

"Momma?"

"............" Sora quietly climbed into his mother's bed, jolting Aki awake from his stupor.

"Uh, hey, it's pretty late. You should go to sleep."

"I want a bed time story,"

"Um. I thought that was grandpa or dad's thing......." 

"But I want you to tell me one," Sora looked at Aki with pleading eyes.

"Ok, but I don't know how to tell bedtime stories, what does grandpa do?"

"He tells me about stuff that happened a really long time ago,"

"history?"

"mhm. But he also tells me stories about when mama was little,"

"Like what?"

"He said you once made a meanie teacher cry!"

"He told you that?!" Sora nodded, smiling.

"But he didn't tell me why you made your teacher cry, grandpa fell asleep too fast."

"Well, you see, Ms. Balley was not only stinky and mean, she was also a liar. So one time, I......" The two were in each other's arms, laughing and cuddling until Sora closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

..........................................................................................

"Morning Aki," Sakurai said as he placed the breakfast on the table.

"Morning dad." Akihito walked in, holding Sora in his hand.

"Good morning grandpa,"

"Did you two sleep together last night?"

"Mhm, Mommy told me about mean Ms. Balley!" Sakurai smiled. His boy was improving, little by little. 

"Dad, I need to meet someone today."

"Who?"

"Asami. I have something important to tell him." 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trials of redemption

True to his fashion, Akihito showed up uninvited at an unsuspecting time, walking confidently into the tall hotel building. A few bodyguards stopped him on his way, denying him entry. 

"Tell Asami I'm here." Akihito said with confidence as a tall, muscular man blocked his entrance.

"A kid like you? With Asami-sama? You need to come up with a better lie, brat."

"Oh? A 'kid,' is that what you think I am?" Akihito leaned his head back, mockingly. This one was going to provide some entertainment.

"I don't know who you think you are, but there are no scheduled visitors at this time---" The man fell silent as Akihito took off his long jacket, revealing a white backless halterneck dress that did his lithe body justice. It was a flowy, effortless look that made him look sexually desirable without looking gaudy.

"What's wrong? Are you nervous because of a 'kid'?" Akihito snorted, fully aware and enjoying the other man's embarrassment and utter attraction towards him. He lifted his hand and traced it down his tie, sending shivers up the taller man's spine.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Akihito. Takaba Akihito." The man froze like a statue. He had heard rumors about this Akihito, a creature that even allured the Asami Ryuichi down to his knees. There were tales about his dangerous charm, and now the man saw that those tales did him no justice. No words could ever completely contain the beauty before his eyes.

"Now get your stupid ass out of my face if you want to keep your head."

Without a moment of hesitation, Akihito opened and walked into a large luxurious room. Sitting in the middle was Asami, whose body was covered in bandages, his face purple and bloody. His mouth opened agape in surprise. Akihito? Perhaps his brain was finally breaking down, he had to be hallucinating. He sat there gaping like a fish until Akihito's blunt words brought him back to reality.

"You look like shit." 

"What brings you here?" He looked at his nymph with glazed eyes, still seemingly in a stupor. Akihito looked truly stunning, the white dress putting emphasis on his collarbone and thin legs.

"And pass on the fun of catching you off guard? No thanks. Who fucked you up this badly?" Nothing less from his kitten, Aki always slithered his way past his guards and security. Asami chuckled lightly in self deprecation.

"Your father.....visited me a few days ago."

"What?!" Akihito's eyes widened in surprise.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No?! What the fuck happened???"

"He gave me what was long due, I deserved it."

"...................." His dad had beat the living shit out of this man, literally. He was going to have another long talk once he got home.

"I came here because there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" Asami gulped in anticipation. He didn't have a clue to what Akihito felt for him by now, if he ever did to begin with. Was he going to make a tool out of him? Use him as a cash machine to source the empire he had inherited from his mother? Asami would even gladly take that fate over Akihito deserting him completely, the boy might as well carve out his heart and take it with him.

"I'm pregnant." Akihito inhaled deeply.

Asami's eyes went wide, almost as if they wanted to leave his head.

"I....I--Am I the father?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but most likely it's yours. So I thought you at least had a right to know before any decisions are made."

" _Decisions?_ "

"I still haven't decided if I wanted to keep the child." No, no. That _can not_ happen. It was his baby, conceived by Akihito. _Their_ baby. The definitive proof that imprinted him on Akihito: a human being made by the two of them.

"Is there any way I can convince you otherwise?" Asami looked at him with the most intense gaze.

"Don't tell me.....Do you even want to be a father?

"Of course."

"Mothered by someone like me?" Akihito stared back with tired eyes. Asami walked towards him slowly and got onto one knee next to where Akihito was sitting

" _Because_ my child is mothered by you. Only you." He placed his hands on Akihito's lap, looking up pleadingly.

"I walked out of my first child's life in a heartbeat, I also left you without a second thought. What guarantee could you possibly have that history won't repeat itself?"

"It would still give me a possibility."

"Possibility of what?"

"Of another chance. Of making things right this time."

"What if it isn't your child? What would you do if you discovered it wasn't yours after I've decided to go through the pregnancy?" His eyes were turbulent as he looked up to him from his lap.

"Who else is there? The possible father, besides me." 

"It could be Kenji or.......Sakazaki." _Or one of the countless one night stands,_ Akihito swallowed. He had sold his own body for revenge, but when he did he wasn't expecting to live this long to see the boomerang return. Asami's jaw tightened, his body trembling as he closed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Stay with me." Akihito jerked his head in surprise, staring wide eyed at the man below him.

"I'll raise the child like my own. I give you my word."

"Asami...........This, this--I can't--" Akihito's eyes began to tear up, shaking his head.

"Is it not enough? If the security of your children is what you worry for, I'll leave the baby the entire inheritance, even Sora too."

"What if, what if people discover this?"

"No one needs to know. Your child--no, children could live a secure, prosperous life as long as I live. I'll protect them with my very life." Akihito began hyperventilating, on the verge of tears.

Why were all the men in his life so _pathetic?_ Why were they just willing to throw their promising lives away for him? These men were making a villain out of him, choking him with guilt. He wanted to be served with justice. He wanted a befitting punishment to end his wretched being, to wash out the stains of his pain and shame. He didn't want these idioticpowerful men willingly throwing themselves at him to serve as human shields. 

"How could you men be so STUPID?! Can't you all see? I'm not worth any of this shit. I'm a selfish, narcissistic, corrupt bitch. Does it make you feel good? All high and mighty, offering your help to this poor, distressed, broken whore?! Did you think I would run into your arms, crying out tears of joy and thanking you? Who do you think you are, some fairy tale knight, selfishly deciding to take on my sins instead? I never asked, never wanted anyone else to atone for the things I've done. _I_ get to decide, it's my fucking life!" He slammed his tiny fists on Asami's torso, his cries turning into sobs. Asami embraced him tightly. 

"Akihito, calm down. Look at me, Akihito,"

"No! Everything is falling on me. Nothing ever goes right for once. Don't you see the shitstorm coming out from this decision? What if the biological father wants to be a part of the child's life, if you aren't the one? You could kill them, if you haven't already done so! I was the one who dragged them into this hell in the first place, I fucking ruined Kenji's life, and he'll die because of me!"

"I haven't killed him. I won't, if you don't want me to. Even Sakazaki, I'll let him live if you wish." 

"Why?"

"You already know why.........I love you. From the moment Fei Long kidnapped you, there was no other way. But I was cowardly, knowing that I didn't mean anything to you in comparison to what you meant to me. I was a fool to not admit it to myself sooner."

"You're wrong." Asami looked at him questioningly, and Akihito let out a mirthless laugh.

"There was a time when I felt something for you, just right after you took me out of Hong Kong. For quite a while, actually." Golden eyes widened, revealing an abyss of passion and longing. 

"I thought I would never love again after I lost Takumi, But hearts are always fickle, it never listens to you. Love is so volatile, it doesn't come in one shade. If I had to name what I felt for you at the time, it would be love. No matter how adulterated it is at its core." Asami crashed his lips onto Akihito's. His tongue slithering into his mouth,savoring the taste he had missed for months. After a minute of heated making out, they separated for air. Asami grabbed his face, his gaze boring holes into his eyes.

"Why didn't you say so then? Why?"

"Why? It felt like a lost cause. The things you've said and done--I dislike myself enough as is, I don't need to be with another human being that makes me feel more worthless than I already am." Asami could almost feel those words cutting his heart. He had called the light of his life _worthless._ Just how blind had he been, clawing at his own lifeline?

".........Is there anything left of what you once felt for me?" His face contorted into one of painful hope, faced by Akihito's clouded expression.

".........................................."

"Even a remnant is enough. Anything." 

"I don't know. We're just spouting words, there's no guarantee in any of this."

"Then marry me."

"What?"

"You heard me, marry me. That will guarantee you all that I promised by law. And if anything happens to me, everything I own is yours."

"Are you insane? Why are you doing this to yourself, risking all of your shit not knowing what you'll even get in return?"

"I'll get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What if those feelings I once had remain as in past tense forever? Will you still want to marry me?"

"If you never come to love me back no matter what, so be it. I get to have you by my side, even if its by law." Akihito looked at the man who he once feared, who he thought was the most powerful man he knew, who he once wanted more than anything else. Now on his knees, _begging_. Everything he ever wanted in his life--wealth, safety, independence from his family, power--was being laid out at his feet. If he said yes now, not only would the Saito conglomerate be under his control, he would also have Sion in his pocket. He would become _the_ most powerful person in Japan. He could make his dad proud, leave a legacy that will go unmatched in history. But at the cost of love. His heart, now barely stitched together by a single thread, was ready to burst into pieces at the slightest touch. Did he still have any fuel left to venture once more? Could he find the will in his heart to start one more time?

Akihito closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He was going to listen to his gut this time.

"One more time."


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito knows you can't fix bullet holes with band aids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just added some new stuff to chapter 35, so if you have read it before 8/25, I suggest reading it again (if you want to ofc lol)

"So I take this as a yes?" Juri quietly asked.The two spoke quietly at what was once Juri's office, now belonging to a heavily pregnant Akihito Takaba, who will soon become the president of Saito's electronic and tech company. 

"What other option do I have at this point? I've aged too much to rebel without a care now. I don't have an ounce of gratitude for you." 

"I didn't ask for a thank you, I don't deserve one........ But I'm proud of you."

Juri hugged Akihito, as she realized she had never even hugged her own child before. A lady of iron and her child made of titanium, it would be a lie if Juri said Akihito's words didn't have an impact on her. Every look, every word Akihito gave her was filled with menace and disgust. She avoided him in fear of confrontation, only to realize that had made everything worse. When she should've embraced him, soothe him with gentle words and sincere apologies, she beat him and neglected him instead. _She_ was the failure, and she knew it. 

  
Akihito froze at the sudden contact and roughly shoved her away.  
"Proud? Proud?! You were even ashamed to be seen with me in public. You refused to acknowledge me as your kid until you were forced to. And now that I've got Sion under my control you want to weasel back and claim some motherly title? Make no mistake, I have NEVER once thought of you as a mother." Akihito had never seen his mother cry. He used to dream of her getting on her knees and crying in misery, thinking how happy and satisfied that sight would make him feel. Now that was actually happening before his eyes, it only fueled his anger.

"I--I'm sorry...... Even Toshio and Kenichi, it's my fault they were so horrible to you and I didn't do anything about it. If it weren't for me, perhaps Usui would still be alive. I should've been there for you when you were sick or hurting, I--"

"Don't you dare start fucking crying. You weren't the one that suffered, you have no right to cry. You're selfish until the very end, shipping me somewhere away when it's convenient for you, then begging for forgiveness when you need it. You may think you know what you did, but you'll never understand them."

"You don't need to forgive me, I--"

"You what? What can you do?! NOTHING will change no matter what you do now."

"I know that......! I know I don't deserve to be called a mother, I never will. But if there is still anything I can do for Sakurai and you, I want to do whatever that is, even if it won't change anything."

Akihito started laughing deliriously.

"It won't change anything, so don't even bother. I fucking despise you, even the very sight of you, breathing the same air as you makes me want to vomit. You're a disease to every person you meet, I wish I would've killed you when I was still in your womb. I will never take back what I did to you, so don't be sorry."

"Akihito, I was wrong...There is nothing else I can say than sorry." He closed the distance between them and looked at her unflinchingly as she stared back wide eyed in terror and shock with her eyes becoming more wet.

"Wanna know something funny? Neither Dad nor Kenji once bad mouthed you or blamed you for anything. They don't want you punished for the shit you've caused, and if it weren't for them I would've had you get life behind bars at the shittiest prison I could find. But I will NOT find it in my heart to forgive you. Not even for dad. So here is what you can do for me. Be miserable and unhappy every day for the remainder of your shit life. I pray you suffer more pain and torture than you put me through every damn day. I hope you have a horrible, slow and long death because you DESERVE it. Live with that guilt for eternity, because I will NEVER forgive you, even when my body returns to the dirt. " 

"............It's--I, I,"

"Former chairwoman Saito, this meeting has exceeded the time we agreed upon. I am taking my leave." He coldly turned around and walked out the door, his red louboutin heels clicking loudly with his mother heaving in tears behind him, neither of them aware of the man that had witnessed the entire exchange behind the back door.

Once Akihito was out of hearing distance, Sakurai silently walked to face the single most important woman of his life in two decades.

"Juri......"

Akihito could not hide his unhappiness as he made it out of the building. He ignored bows and hellos from workers left and right with a stoic face and shoved the glass door open for some cool air, only to see an unexpected visitor.

Asami was dressed in casual attire, standing next to a black bently. Months have passed since he revealed the growing life inside of him, yet their "married life" was everything but that. The only thing that made their "marriage" something of meaning was the paper that they signed. They haven't spent a day or a night under the same home since.

Once he started to settle into his new office, he moved into a new luxury condo near the building and bought a house for his dad at a nearby suburban neighborhood. Tora still had most custody over Sora and he would visit his son every week at his dad's new place. He was actively trying to divert all his attention to establishing himself in his new position. Asami seemed to respect his act of....avoidance by uncharacteristically not demanding his presence without notice. He also always contacted Aki first, punctually attending every doctor's appointment with him, picking and dropping him off with his army of bodyguards.

Occasionally Asami would pop up out of the blue and take him out on a date, his change in behavior painfully more gentle and affectionate while Akihito was still mostly aloof. He would kiss his knuckles, hold his hand while they walk on the streets, lean his head onto Aki's shoulders if they were sitting next to each other. He didn't know how he should feel about the change, since Aki knew it was an obvious attempt to win Akihito's heart back.

"What are you doing here?" Akihito deadpanned.

"I'm here to pick my wife up," There was a time when Asami was meticulous about maintaining his image clean, refusing to take photos with any women in public to avoid scandals or go on public dates with celebrities, even if it was just for promotion. Hell, he never wore "normal" clothes wherever cameras were going go be present. But now he didn't care, those things no longer matter to him. Asami kissed his hand and looked at him with burning passion, ignoring the crowd watching them with fascination and shock. His lowcut v neck revealed his collarbones and the outlines of his pectorals. His wide shoulders looked stronger with the fabric clinging just the right amount to his skin.

"to where?"

"anywhere you want, my love."

 _Love_. Was that what they shared now? Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones acting up on him, maybe it doesn't matter what it is. Asami looked fuckable in every way imaginable, and you don't need to love someone for them to be a good fuck.

"To the penthouse then."


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I crossed a thousand leagues to come to you, and lost the best part of me along the way. Don't tell me to leave.”  
> ― Jamie Lannister, A Storm of Swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait ^^" school has started and I'm getting busier >^<

They didn't bother wasting time walking to the bedroom, Akihito wanted his pleasure right now in the living room.

Akihito has never felt such strong lust before, and Asami sensed it. He worshiped him from head to toe, showering him with wet kisses and gentle touches, not asking for anything in return. And Akihito didn't return much affection, legs resting on the larger man's shoulders, simply letting out signs of pleasure with Asami's head between his slender thighs.

Asami licked and rolled his tongue over his pink flower over and over, Akihito's pink cock resting on his nose. He looked up to Akihito's eyes, full of desire, longing and desperation. The few months of their married life had given him a terrible realization: there was something more painful than hatred, and that was apathy. He would rather have him spout venom at him again than see those eyes void of emotions. Hoping to see at least _something_ in those hazel eyes. Anything but cold emptiness.

Akihito's eyes were closed in pleasure. What was he thinking of? Or _who_ was he thinking of? Was it that Takumi everyone kept talking about? Or Tora? Kenji? Or some other man Asami didn't know about? His core burned with a helpless jealous rage. He could no longer exclusively own Akihito, he didn't promise loyalty and Asami had no right to demand it. And just one twist of fate could have his nymph slip from his fingers. 

But no one could pleasure Aki like him, they both knew that as much as no one could satisfy Asami like Akihito. And if that was the only means to hold his butterfly down, he would be uncompromising with that. Akihito might meet other men, chat and socialize with them, but he _will_ make Akihito crawl back to him to reach that height of pleasure only Asami could bring. 

He removed his mouth from his clit with a pop, a string of saliva trailing his mouth. He moved his lips onto Akihito's little member, engulfing it completely in his hot lips. His kitten moaned, running his lithe fingers through the dark hair, thrusting his hips and fucking his mouth. Asami sucked hard with all his might, cum filling his mouth in seconds as he swallowed the white nectar.

As Asami lowered his mouth and began to suck his smooth balls, Akihito stopped him by pushing his head away.

"That's enough. Just put it in,"

"You're pregnant," Asami gingerly touched the large bump. "It wouldn't be good for our baby."

"But you're not getting anything out of this."

"It's all right, as long as you feel good. That's all that matters." Akihito rolled his eyes at the sweet talk.

"Just put it in! Its not a big deal, the gyno said it should be fine as long as we're careful." Before Asami could respond, Akihito removed his limbs from Asami's shoulders and sat himself on Asami's erected tent.

"Akihito, wait"

"Take off your clothes damn it," Akihito straddled the larger man, stripping him quickly and roughly until they were both naked. Then he grabbed Asami's member and pointed it to his warm entry, slowly inserting it.

"Wait--!" Asami jerked in pleasure as the tight cave engulfed him. God he had missed this. And the sight above him was glorious, Akihito full and round with a baby bouncing on his dick. His large hands moved onto his hips, slowly thrusting.

"Ha, hnnngh!" Akihito moaned as Asami hit the sweet spot, his eyes rolling back into his head. Yes. Yesyesyesyesyes. He put his hands on Asami's muscular torso, speeding his movement up. Asami ever so gently tried to slow Akihito down in fear of hurting the baby, painfully holding back his thrusts.

"What are you doing? Do you not want do come?" Akihito asked in annoyance.

"It's too rough on our child, I want to be careful." Akihito stopped his movements, staring pointedly at the man beneath him. Asami never ever turned down sex, no matter what the circumstances were, especially when Akihito initiated. He could be fuming with anger and fuck his brains out, or he could be relaxing on a rare day off and fuck his brains out. So why in the world was he being so hesitant? Did he not want to have sex with him? Was his pregnant body, deformed with the life growing inside unpleasant to look at? Was he no longer sexually appealing? His face crumbled with anger and upset as he started to remove himself from Asami.

"What's wrong?" Asami quickly grabbed Akihito's sides and sat himself up.

"Let go, you son of a bitch." Akihito snapped, snatching his arms back.

"What's going on? Why are you upset?"

"I changed my mind, that's what's going on. Since you don't want to fuck my deformed pregnant ass anymore I'll just go find someone else who will." Akihito turned around to grab his clothes until Asami's muscular arms pushed him on a wall and caged him.

"Is that what you think? That I don't want you?" The golden eyes were dark and stormy.

"Then why else would you be like that? You never gave two shits about anything when it came to fucking until I got knocked up, so go find someone who won't disgust you to screw if you haven't already!" He harshly pushed at his chest, expecting Asami to back off but only being caged more by him who was now furious.

"You have no idea. No fucking idea." Asami slammed his hand on the wall and grabbed his chin with his other hand. Akihito stared at him wide eyed, like a deer in headlights, the very look that had initially captivated Asami years ago.

"I did it because I didn't want to hurt you, but you don't even leave me that option anymore."

"Asami, wait--" He didn't get to finish, as the larger man's lips came crashing onto his. Large hands grabbed his face, tongue forcefully entering his mouth. There was nothing gentle about this kiss, Akihito struggled to breathe as their teeth clashed and the larger man's tongue explored his cavern.

"Do you have ANY clue how much I want you? How much it bothers me to think you could be out there with other men's hands over your body?"

Large hands roughly felt the curves of his hips and squeezed his cheeks as Akihito yelped in pain. Lips traveled from his neck to his torso, harshly sucking on his pink nipples.

"Ah! It-it hurts!" Asami ignored his pleas and got the smaller body on all fours on the leather sofa. When Akihito tried to get up, he bit and slapped his ass.

"I've held back for months, worried sick wondering if you were secretely having some sick bastard dicking you down when I'm not there. I still held back, hoping it would make you less uncomfortable. But it seems like I have to show you otherwise." A thick finger penetrated the pink butt hole, Akihito yelped at the dry intrusion. The finger was soon replaced by Asami's tongue, while his large hand also milked his penis for all his worth.

"Haa, nuh! Ah!"

"Tell me my dear wife, does that fucker, or any of those fuckers do the things I do to you?"

"Ah, hah, no--! No," Akihito sputtered his words, his cock shooting out cum as Asami put his mouth around the tip to catch it.

"No? Who else is there can make you come like this?" He flipped the boy over to his back, lining his huge erected member on his entrance and pushed in"

"No one, no one else, mmnh--" His words were silenced as Asami started to pound into him quickly and roughly, continuously hitting his prostate. The blonde head shook side to side, overwhelmed by pleasure.

"This is what you wanted, wasn't it? You could've said so from the start kitten. Do those substitutes feel as good as me?" Asami snarled, pushing in deeper.

"Hah, hah, ha! I'm gonna, hah, cum--" Akihito moaned in delirium, unable to answer. Both of them were close.

"Tell me that you're mine Akihito," Asami demanded, but really pleaded.

"I'm yours! I'm yours Asami!" Their lips met as Asami emptied his seed in Akihito and Akihito releasing once more on his own stomach. Asami slowly pulled out and embraced Akihito from behind, cradling him and burying his face in his shoulder.

" I love you, I want every inch of you no less than before, its the truth." His voice cracked.

"......Asami,"

"I expected you seeing someone else on the side since you wouldn't want me touching you anymore. I thought I could tolerate that thought if it meant I still get to be with you somehow. But I can't." Asami hugged him tighter, Akihito's hand touching his forearm.

"I haven't slept with anyone else since we married, you know? Although you definitely couldn't have gone that long without sex." Asami looked at him with eyes full of innocent hope and relief, Akihito couldn't find it in himself to be angry.

"Only you, Akihito. There is no one else." Asami brought one of Akihito's hands to kiss it gingerly, his other hand on his pregnant belly drawing warm circles on it.

"That's good to hear." He offered a small smile.

"I love you." Asami placed a light kiss on his forehead. He didn't expect a 'i love you' in return, but that was ok. He could wait. Even if it was for a year, a decade, or even a lifetime. He would wait for Akihito until his very last breath.

Aki looked up at his handsome face, golden eyes full of saddened affection and desire for Akihito and only for Akihito. Could he ever come to accept this man? Was it possible? To find the plain old normal love that he wanted so badly all his life, with Asami?

"I know." 

He decided he could.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, the essence of every love is a child, and it makes no difference at all whether it has ever actually been conceived or born. In the algebra of love a child is the symbol of the magical sum of two beings.”  
> ― Milan Kundera, Immortality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait again.......I didn't have much time so this chapter is a short one (plz dont hate me)

Time has ceased for her. 

Her Orpheus, her Penelope, dutiful and loyal until the very end, the Adonis she did not deserve. 

"Juri," he whispered. Those hazel eyes carrying an abyss of unanswered emotions and questions, just as deep and vibrant as she remembered two decades ago. And it made her cry, at the very living memory of the days when she was _happy._

"Sakurai," she managed to respond.

The next minute was completely silent, the two looking at each other's souls beneath their eyes. Time and sound were suspended.

Sakurai felt the need to reach up and gently wipe those tears, but his heart was in too much of a shock, his body unable to process anything. The very space of the office was now his world, with the only woman he had loved his entire life as its centerpiece, shining just as beautifully as he remembered her. But silence could only stand so long, for emotions did not have patience.

"You look well," Juri muttered with a teary smile. Anything he wanted to do now, she fully deserved it. She chewed up and spat him out, used him as a human meat shield and a weapon, gave him nothing in return for his endless sacrifices and devotion to her. He had worshiped her, and she had failed to hear his prayers. And a failed god must meet its end.

"So do you, _my queen_." Juri gasped in surprise. He had always called her his queen, even during her days as a broke post doctorate. His gaze was unfaltering, but they didn't hold an ounce of malice. 

"........Am I still your queen? Now, even after, after--" Her voice was shaky, filled with anticipation and fear.

"Always." 

The next moment they found themselves in each other's embrace, their hands roaming over each other like lost children who finally found home. Their lips meeting, hands touching their faces, starved of what they had missed for the past twenty years.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, this is all my doing. I ruined our son's life," She cried, burying her head into his broad chest as his arms came to hug her tightly, to never let go this time.

"Shh, look at me. I love you. I love you, nothing else matters. Nothing else matters except us."

.................................................................................................

The two exited the hospital, Asami tightly gripping his hand as Akihito descended down the stairs. Although his face remained calm behind his trained facade, his hands kept shaking in excitement. He still couldn't believe it, he'll be a father in a fortnight. A baby girl calling him dad, mothered by Akihito. 

"You need to calm down," Akihito said with a light chuckle, Asami's tremors not going unnoticed.

"And you should walk more slowly, you might trip." Aki rolled his eyes, but gently returned Asami's grip, not letting go as they made their way inside their Bently.

"Yeah yeah, soon enough you won't even want me breathing in the 'wrong places,' I'll be fine, I've done this before." He gingerly kissed Akihito's hand, reaching up to strap the seatbelt over his wife's huge bulge and got into the driver's seat.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"I dunno. As long as it isn't one of those stupid generic girl names I'm cool."

"'Stupid generic girl names?'"

"Like those weak sounding ones like 'Sakura' or 'Yui,' if she wants to make it in this world she'll need a smarter name than that."

"What about....Ilah?"

"Ilah?"

"It means god in arabic. So she may be strong and brave like Artemis and Athena. A name worthy of Sion's heiress and future leader." 

"Hm. Didn't peg you for a poet, but I like it. Ilah she is." Akihito patted his pregnant bump.

"Ilah she is." Asami smiled. Neither of them aware of Toshio trailing their vehicle in his unmarked car, ready to shatter their bliss at the pedal of his engine.


	38. Chapter 38

The short moment of bliss was shattered like a searing red hammer. In a blink of an eye, he felt a strong force crashing in and flinging him off of his seat. Akihito found himself suspended from gravity's grasp, until Asami quickly covered his small body with his large one.

"Akihito, I love you." He whispered after placing a desperate kiss on his lips.

"ASAMI! NO!!!!!!!" With sound of metal crunching and glass shattering, the world turned black.

...................................................

Suoh was well over his speed limit driving to the scene, Asami's bently already crashed into by an empty unmarked blue porsche. The giant blonde and the bespectacled man rushing out with their team on the scene, their boss and his wife both unconscious. EMT arrived and hurried to perform emergency care on the bleeding couple, Kirishima gasping at the glass shards stuck on Asami's back. Paramedics quickly lifted the large man from the petite blonde.

"Will they make it?" Kirishima trembled as he spoke.

"The tall patient most likely will, a trauma surgeon and her team is waiting for him at the hospital."

"What about Takaba? And--and his baby?"

"They'll give him an emergency c-section which might be able to save the child at least, but we can't guarantee it."

Kirishima prayed for the first time in years.

....................................................

_Akihito...Akihito....Akihito.....No words could ever truly convey how much he loved Akihito. The light of his life, the purpose of his existence, and now the mother of his child. Had he protected him? Was he safe? Was his baby girl safe? Was he dead?_

"....ami-sama,"

"......sami-sama"

"Asami-sama!"

His eyes opened at the sound of Suoh's voice, immediately hit by a wave of sharp pain and blinding lights.

"Kirishima, he's awake!," Footsteps were heard.

"Akihito,"

"Stay with us Asami-sama, the doctor is on her way. You need to stay conscious."

"Akihito......Where is my Akihito? Where is he?!" He jerked awake, trying to get off of his bed.

"Asami-sama, please stay put. I'm Dr. Matsumoto, your trauma surgeon. You broke two ribs with a big blow to the head. The shattered glass from the windows cut your back, we had to make twelve stitches. Fortunately they didn't cut deeply through your muscles, please stay put or your wounds might open again."

"I don't care. Where is Akihito?! Bring him to me!!!" The staff attempted to restrain him to the bed without much success. 

"Your wife is in the operation room right now going through a c-section, my colleague Dr. Senguji." The middle aged woman calmly said.

"Will he be fine? My child, what about our baby?"

"Rest assured, I cannot say anything as of now. We are doing everything we can--"

"If anything happens to Akihito and my daughter, I will make every single one of you regret your own existence, do you fucking hear me?!"

"Dr. Senguji is our best Obstetrician surgeon here, she's dealt with countless cases of pregnant mothers being rushed in after an emergency. She has not failed a single one of her patients for the past decade, I ASSURE you. We are trying our best and our efforts will not be for nothing."

"................." Asami still fumed silently, but reclined back into his bed in defeat knowing that she was right. There was nothing else he could do but wait.

"Kirishima,"

"Yes Asami-sama,"

"Who was it."

"The car was unmarked, when we and the EMT arrived the assaulter already fled the scene. We do have a suspicion on who it is,"

"Who."

"Mr. Kuroda have contacted us Kenji Saito has not left his facility, so the only other person under suspicion would be Takaba-sama's brother.....Toshio Saito."

"I want him brought to me. Now."

"We are trying to locate him as we speak sir, we know he is still within a 10 mile radius from the scene--"

"Try. Harder." He brought his hands to his eyes, gingerly massaging it. All he could do now was pray. He would pray on his knees until his legs would go numb. He had lived his entire life as a cynic, a harsh critique of faith. But if he could see Akihito and his baby alive one more time, he would gladly live the rest of his life as a religious lunatic.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update......Life's been busy AF

He was weightless.

As if he had levitated from his own flesh, he felt detached from all bodily sensations, drowning in a cloud of hazy white. Free from his consciousness, relieved of the pain of his existence. A pool of simple calm.

Then time came crashing down.

_GASP_

The noisy beeps of machines, blinding lights, footsteps, voices, and most importantly, the weight of his body.

"He's awake! Dr. Senguji!

Loud and alert sounds were reverberating in his skull, and he wanted to block his ears to relieve the nausea. But every cell in his body seemed to be poisoned by gravity's power.

"Takaba-san, can you hear me?" A middle aged woman was hovering over him.

"Takaba-san, you're at a hospital at the moment. Can you speak?" His eyelids fluttered, attempting to push the thin layer of skin up like pushing a boulder up a mountain. His throat felt parched, and he winced through the pain as air passed through it.

".......A.....I....I...t hurts.....water....I need water...." A nurse filled a cup from the water purifier and slowly put it to his lips. The cool moisture felt like heaven as it passed down his throat.

"You're under the influence of medication right now. The morphine has worn off but the sedative hasn't. Headaches and nausea are very common effects-"

"Akihito!" His name was shouted with a loud bang of the doors opening, the commotion jerking Akihito into an annoyed discomfort. A tall man with black hair, whose torso was covered in nothing but bandages burst in. _How rude_ , Akihito thought. _Wait......Asami?_

"..............!!!!!!! Asami Sama! You need to stay in your room, you must rest!" Completely ignoring the doctor, he made his way towards his lover and grabbed one of his tiny hands with his large ones.

"Asami-sama, Takaba-san is not fully cognizant at the moment, please wait until his sedative wears off--"

"No."

"We need to perform care on him immediately, this is for his safety. We will let you know once we are done."

"I am staying by his side while he's treated." Dr. Senguji had to conjure all effort in order to not roll her eyes and sigh at this indignant man. She took out her stethoscope and listened to Akihito's breathing.

"Your breathing has returned to normal, which is good. When you arrived to the hospital, we performed an emergency c-section because you had too much bodily trauma and lost consciousness to deliver the child naturally."

".......Is she.....ok?" He weakly asked.

"She's at the NICU right now, she appears healthy but there is a good chance she also had some trauma from the accident."

"When can we see our child?" Asami asked.

"Once we finish analyzing her CT and MRI scans, we can decide then." After checking his vital signs, Dr. Senguji excused herself, knowing well her client wanted to be alone with his wife. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I couldn't protect you, I failed." Asami solemnly stated, his eyes marked with shadows of shame.

"No, I would've died for sure if you weren't in the car with me." Asami brought the tiny hand to his face and kissed it gingerly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Numb....but also painful? My head hurts but the rest of my body feels like boulders. How long was I out for?"

"Three days." _Three days. Shit._ Akihito reached up to rest his throbbing head.

"I barely remember anything....what happened while I was out? Does anyone know?"

"Your condition wasn't stable for the first two days, we decided to wait on contacting your father and Sora until you regained consciousness."

"What about my work? I must've missed out on so much shit. That fucking microchip prototype was supposed to be developed by next week....."

"Your health is more important, I have Kirishima taking care of it. We're still not totally safe, the damage was too deliberate to be an accident." _Deliberate?_

"Who?"

"Your brother, it seems like."

"......................" Akihito fell silent. His relationship with Toshio was perhaps the most indecipherable one he had in his family. Sure he did hate Juri, but the same word was too strong to describe what he felt for his younger sibling. During the hellish years he spent under the same roof with his stepfather, they barely spoke, Toshio often ignoring his presence. Their most common exchange of communication was him glaring daggers at Akihito whenever Juri was berating her oldest son. At first, Akihito found it bizarre. Why would Toshio, who always had everything he wanted would ever feel jealous when his mother was constantly berating Akihito and using him like an appliance tool? Then he soon realized even his mother's scorn was something Toshio envied. Juri ignored Toshio's existence. She wouldn't even meet Toshio's eyes when passing by him, didn't know a single thing about that boy, nor could care any less about him. Any form of maternal attention was something Toshio craved, something that his older brother constantly received, albeit in a negative form. But still attention nonetheless. 

"My team is tracking him right now, I'll find him and make him pay. I swear it."

"Wait, don't--don't kill him, or injure him for that matter. I'll take care of it."

"?!!!You're bedridden, covered in injuries, and you want to--" Asami looked at him confused, his frustration growing with his wife's stubbornness. 

"I'll just.....I'll deal with him! Just bring him to me alive, I need to talk to him."

"Just....why? Why do you do this to yourself?! Your brother, and all those scums: Sakazaki, Tora, Kenji, they all deserve to die, yet you don't want me to even punch them. They've done nothing but harm to you, he tried to KILL you!" Akihito's compassion towards those who wronged him, towards other _men_ made his chest blister once more. He would do anything for a single sign of affection, of care from Akihito, yet here he was more concerned for their safety.

"And so have you!" Akihito snapped, instantly regretting his words as he saw the hurt slash across Asami's face. 

"............I--I'm sorry, I just want to be alone for a bit." He signed deeply as he saw Asami walk out the door, looking like a lost puppy with every step. Their relationship still had a long way to go


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaba's maternal insecurities and fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER late update, I am so so so sorry. Thank you all so much for your patience!

Spirituality was certainly not something easy to come by in the world of guns and bloodshed, and Asami never once considered a life sacred or holy before.

The only love he had experienced before was one of possessiveness, jealousy and longing--the only love he saw his own father show at the fickleness of his ever-so-unpresent mother's heart, and one he ended up committing himself. But this baby, this child, his and Akihito's child brought out something that felt primal, something that was rooted so deep inside of him. Asami could not take his eyes off of the little bundle in his arms, his eyes brimming with fascination and love.

Three days had passed since the doctors and nurses finally gave in to Asami demanding to see his daughter, and he has not left the NICU since. In fact, he refused to physically separate from his daughter, not being able to bear the simple idea of his baby being cradled in someone else's arms. He could not sleep soundly at the thought of any harm going to Ilah, he could not trust a soul to touch her. His child's condition was still being monitored closely, but he refused to let anyone else to care for his daughter unless it was a crucial medical related procedure.

"Asami-sama, pardon my intrusion.....But I implore you to rest. Your injuries are still healing." Dr. Matsumoto entered, taking in the sight of Asami with dark circles under his eyes, his wounds from the accident still healing.

"She hasn't opened her eyes."

"I beg your pardon?"

"She hasn't opened her eyes yet, it's been days." Asami said, voice laced with worry.

"Asami-sama, conditions of newborns are very volatile and can change very quickly. Her not having opened her eyes yet is not something of a grave concern." Dr. Matsumoto said, her voice hinting a silent annoyance.

"Not of grave concern?! What if she never opens her eyes? What if there is something wrong? Why isn't she opening her eyes like other babies? What if my baby is sick, why the fuck do you not know what is going on?!" Asami vented, his frustration boiling over after three days of sleeplessness, worry, and heartache. He and his family were almost killed in a deliberate car crash, his existence still disgusts the very person he loves, and now there could be something terribly wrong with his precious baby. Why were things going so fucking downhill?

After decades of experience with patients and families, the underlying strain of her client's outrage did not go unnoticed by Matsumoto.

"Has Takaba-san visited here or asked to see your daughter yet?"

"......No." _Bullseye,_ she thought. 

"Perhaps he wasn't told he is allowed to see your daughter yet. I will send someone to inform him right now." 

...................................................................................

Kirishima knew his boss was crushed, the mother had not visited his newborn once. Sitting alone with disheveled hair and clothing, clutching an infant so desperately and protectively, the Asami Ryuichi had never looked so vulnerable before. Most mothers were eager to see their children, even mothers who were put under general anesthesia usually requested to see their newborn right away when their consciousness returned. But this baby girl seemed to be the least of Takaba's worries the past week. When he entered Akihito's private room, his gaze was out the window, seemingly in deep thought but so hollow at the same time. As if he was looking at something only he could see, in his own lonely world. 

"Takaba-sama?"

"Stop with the -sama, jesus christ."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I think." His expression seemed anything but.

"I'm here to inform you that the doctors have cleared Ilah-sama for visitation. Would you like to see her?"

"......Not yet." 

"It's almost been a week, Takaba-sama....."

"I'm not ready." ' _Just mind your own fucking business, will ya?'_ he thought.

"A newborn needs her mother, won't you consider--" 

"I barely know how to care for my older son, how the hell do you expect me to care for an infant?" The confrontation with Sora months back paled in comparison to the anxiety he was feeling now. It wasn't about abandonment or forgiveness this time. Sora wasn't like Aki or Juri, Sora is a boy, one that was raised by Tora to love him. But Ilah is a _daughter_. What if she grew to resent him like he resents his own mother? His own resemblance to the traits of his mother whom he despised plagued him. What if Ilah grows up to find him disgusting, for the same reasons he finds Juri so repellant? 

"I am sure Ilah-sama would love to see you, nobody doubts your capabilities as a parent."

"You and I both know damn well that's complete bullshit. You know exactly what went down with my first kid, it's a miracle Sora doesn't hate me. Yet I still don't know how to properly love him. And you're dumb enough to believe things might be different this time?"

"I decimated my own mother's life, yet I find myself growing more and more like her. Just how do you think I'll do with a daughter?"

"Asami-sama needs you...... _Please."_ ' _Asami?'_

"Asami is with Ilah?"

"Yes, he has not left her side for the past three days from the second the doctors finally allowed him through." 

".........He probably doesn't even want me there. He knows I'm a shit excuse of a parent already."

"He hasn't said anything about it, but he is absolutely devastated by your absence.....Takaba-kun, _please." Guilt shot through his spine._ He had thrown all the responsibility at the father once again. The secretary's frustration grew at the petite man's silence and he finally raised his voice.

"How can you even say that you won't be a good mother to her when things haven't started yet? You don't know unless you try! Why are you giving up before taking the initiative?!"

"...........!" Akihito startled, his eyes widening. Like he saw something clearly for the first time in days. _She's MY daughter, she isn't something I can give up on so easily. I NEED to try. I don't know anything unless I try things differently this time._

"You win. Take me to the NICU."


	41. Chapter 41

The two locked eyes as Akihito stood at the opened door, frozen in the awkwardness of silence. Kirishima quickly excused himself, being the sensible secretary he was.

Asami was cradling Ilah in his arms, their baby girl sleeping ever so peacefully in the arms of the man Akihito once thought was incapable of compassion. He approached the two and sat himself down on the bed.

Pale skin, long lashes, heart shaped face, doe nose......She looked almost identical to him except her dark hair; a perfect blend of Akihito and Asami. He wondered what her eyes would look like; would it be like his too? 

"She's......" Akihito searched for words.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Asami muttered, glancing at his wife. His insides gnawing with insecure fear; the fear of Akihito deserting their daughter, physically or emotionally. He would give anything to keep a happy family with Akihito, for Akihito to love their child; even if he would never come to didn't love him, to raise their baby in a nurturing environment. 

"Yes, she is beautiful." Akihito whispered.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Can.....I? Do you think I can?" Akihito looked at his husband fearfully. 

"Of course, why would you think otherwise? You're her mother, she wants you to hold her." Akihito shook with uncertainty and fear. He was no mother material, it was in his genes. He's just like that woman that he hates so much and his daughter will hate him just like he hated his own mother. 

"You know I'm not worthy of being called that...Maybe it would be better for her if I didn't taint her with myself."

"Akihito."

"You know the things I've done. The things my mother have done. I'm ruined, I'm poisonous. I don't want to spread it to any more people." The smaller man lowered his head, his self hatred consuming his being, unable to look at either one of them.

"No, Akihito. Look at me. You are not Juri Saito, you're Takaba Akihito. And Ilah needs you, she _wants_ you to be her mother. And I need you too, I wouldn't want to have a child with anyone else in this world, I want to have a family with you and our daughter, _because_ you are you." Akihito sniffled, his eyes starting to sting with tears. 

"I'm sorry--I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have said those things to you. I should've come to see her earlier, I should've been here with you from the start."

"Shh, here," Asami gently placed their baby into Akihito's shaking arms. Even wrapped around a blanket, she felt warm. So vulnerable, so small, so fragile...He reached out to caress his daughter's tiny face, when her eyes suddenly opened, eliciting a gasp from both of her parents.

Her eyes were deep violet, perhaps the most beautiful shade of purple he has ever seen. And they never left Akihito's own eyes. 

"Ilah baby, it's mum and dad." Asami stated in awe at finally seeing his child for the first time.

"She loves you, she wants your attention. She wants you to be her mom, Aki,"

"Mama loves you too, Ilah." As he mutered these words, he realized something. His daughter was not a reincarnation of himself; Ilah was brought to this world to live as a human being of her own right, as Akihito isn't another Juri. And Ilah is not and will never be another Akihito, and he'll love her as she is, as Ilah.

Sakurai leaned on the opposite side of the door, eavesdropping. Earlier, Kirishima had requested his presence to mediate the situation between his son and son-in-law, but he smiled contently as he realized his presence was not needed. There were still many unresolved pains between them, regarding his son's relationship with his mother and Toshio. But for now he was willing to wait and watch the couple embrace his granddaughter

................................................................................................

Kirishima let out a sigh of relief when his phone rang.

"Kirishima speaking."

"This is Suoh, we found him."

"Toshio Saito? Where? How did you find him so quick?!"

"He's been hiding in one of the abandoned islands in Nagasaki, inform boss right now. We need to act immediately."

"Roger."


	42. Chapter 42

"I will see him first."

"But-"

"No buts. No one will see Toshio before I do, bring him to the nearest warehouse from here. Now."

"I will accompany you. We can't guarantee what will happen otherwise."

"You said anything that I wanted, you promised." Akihito glared at his husband. "And I will see to him first."

"I will accompany you but I won't interrupt you, I'll just be in the same room while you do what you want with him."

"......fine. Then bring that woman too while you're at it." It was going to be a family talk that was _long_ overdue. 

................................................................................

They never had a resemblance, despite sharing half of their blood with one another. Toshio was tall with jet black hair, sharp eyes and jaw with an expression that screamed nobility and wealth.

A product of a mother's negligence and a jealous, heart broken father's desperate attempt to fill the hole with material goods, Toshio was the embodiment of an unhappy prince.

But his brother, that Akihito......Fathered by some street rat born without legitimate relations to wealth and power, somehow seemed to always be more than few steps ahead. He was supposed to have nothing, he was supposed to be nothing. Yet he never missed a mark on a single exam without ever studying once, outsmarted the most powerful people at the snap of a finger and had a natural talent for almost everything. Toshio could not do half as well as his brother did even with an army of elite private tutors. Even with the daily ramblings of his hysteric father, he was not blind to Akihito's ethereal charm. He was beautiful, charming, funny, and intelligent, all without even trying. And all his life, Toshio had tried and tried and tried.....Only to lose to him again. And that beautiful face he was taught to loathe so much was looking down at him, seeming other-worldly, like a goddess.

"Here to mock me again, bastard?" Toshio looked up with face full of indecipherable hurt and spite. But the hazel eyes that met his held not an ounce of malice in them.

"I never understood why things had to turn out this way for us."

"There was no other way, don't act like you didn't choose it. You wanted to take revenge on this family for your thug daddy. You hated all of us and plotted to take over the entire time."

"I didn't hate you, and I don't hate you now."

"......what?"

"All those things that happened while we were growing up under that house, I don't blame a single one of them on you. If anything I wish I could've spent more time with you, getting to know you more. I should've tried to reach out to you more as an older brother."

There he was, a step ahead of him again, even in moments like this. Cornering him and forcing him to confront the reality of his guilty being.

"Who--who the hell do you think you are, calling yourself an older brother?! You're a mistake, an embarrassment. I--" Toshio shouted, attempting to cover his pain behind anger. But the cracks were too visible to hide.

"Despise me? I know. And I don't blame you for that either. I would too if I were you."

" I tried to kill you, I wanted you DEAD, and you're telling me you don't blame me? What are you, some mother Theresa, always acting so high and mighty, as if you think you're superior than everyone else? Why, why?!! Why!!!!!......" His voice cracked, tears burning his eyes.

"Perhaps, you and I, we're both victims of our circumstances. We both suffered under that woman, we both saw our fathers in pain. I don't want to be your enemy, I never have."

"Then why am I here? Didn't you bring me here to kill me? Then get on with it you fucking bastard!" Akihito walked upto his brother, and gently held his shaking hand.

"There is a boat heading for a private island near hokkaido, that island has been a Saito property for decades. That woman agreed to leave that and a portion of your family's treasury under your name. You and your father can start a new quiet comfortable life there without any interference from me, as long as you do the same for me. I wish you no ill will nor retribution. I don't expect you to apologize or change the way you feel about me...I think we both know who owes both of us an apology." Akihito turned towards his mother, who was standing in the shadows next to Asami's men.

Toshio's expression turned one into horror and mortification. He feared and revered his mother, and now he had humiliated himself in front of her again, when all he ever wanted in his life was for her to recognize him.

"Don't you have anything to say? No more disparagements of our worthlessness?" Juri looked down in shame and utter defeat, her failures being shoved before her eyes.

"I never got to know much about Toshio because you called me a failed mistake, and everyone avoided me because they thought my presence would tarnish them. Do you remember?"

".............."

"You don't even have the decency to deny it. If there is anyone who you should be more sorry to than me, it's him." He looked at his younger brother, shell shocked at the sight of his mother looking afraid and guilty, something he had never witnessed from her before. 

"That poor thing who suffered to have you as a mother worshipped and obeyed you. If you ever gave two shits about him, perhaps none of this would've happened, although it's too late to lament about it now."

"I won't ask either of you for forgiveness, I know I don't deserve it. I don't even forgive myself."

"Good. And don't ever, because I won't. You are the only one to blame for whatever happened between him and you, so clean this shit up and don't ever contact me unless it regards dad. I don't want any of my children being tarnished with your presence." Akihito coldly spat out and started walking towards the exit, trying to escape before his unshed tears fell from his eyes. This was the decision Akihito had come to, well knowing it would hurt himself all throughout. Asami saw the droplet of water moving across his wife's cheek and quietly followed. If Akihito's resolution was pain, he would suffer it with him. 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first want to thank everyone who took the time to read and or comment on my story. I cannot be grateful enough at all of your feedback and patience with my ever-changing uploading schedule.....This was my very first fanfiction and I never would've imagined getting as much attention for it as it did. 
> 
> I hope I can write more works in this fandom in the near future, thank you all once again!

Sora's eyes shined in fascination, watching the bundled baby in Asami's arms.

"Say hi to your sister sweetie," Tora nudged. He always thought his hands were so small compared to papa's, and her hands were even smaller! He curiously touched her tiny hand with his finger and gasped as the 14 month old grasped it, her violet eyes opening simultaneously. 

"Whoa.....they're purple." The toddler muttered in awe, his fascination quickly morphing into affection towards his younger sibling. Akihito watched the three interacting in peaceful bliss, something of an impossibility that became possible. He couldn't be more grateful at the silent truce the two fathers of his children made for the sake of the kids. 

"How is recovery going?" Tora asked.

"Doc tells me I'm healing quicker than anticipated. Hopefully I'll be completely back to normal before Sora's first day in elemenary school."

"You still need to rest more, it's too early to return to your office, for the time being working from home is the safest option."

The three of them had more miscellaneous small talk until the sky turned orange, and the two Igarashis went home. With the guests gone, Asami patted his crying daughter, heading towards their bedroom to place her in her crib. Akihito followed, silently watching his husband, the most dangerous and feared man in Japan, coo his baby daughter to sleep. 

"I'll never get used to seeing you cooing and singing lullabies," He lightly laughed. 

"I never thought I would either, but here I am." His husband gave him a tired gentle smile. One that Akihito was beginning to get more fond of. 

"Ryuichi," Asami looked at him in surprise. Akihito had never called him that before, not once even after a year of marriage. 

"There is something I want to tell you, something I haven't said yet." 

"What is it, my Akihito?"

"I love you, Ryuichi." 

Neither would call their story a magnificent fairy tale or a euphoric at-first-sight type. But their story is certainly one of love, no matter how riddled it has been with pain and suffering. And a story that is far from over.


End file.
